Amar é
by FranHyuuga
Summary: ..."conhecer o melhor e o pior de alguém". - Quinto capítulo ON. Triângulo GAARA.KARIN.KIBA - Fanfic destinado a quem NÃO tem preconceitos com casais alternativos. - Presente para Marcy Bolger.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não me pertence. Mas, com o corpo do Yahiko-kun __**(s2)**__ morto, eu não queria mesmo... ToT ... Masashi Kishimoto apenas me empresta seus personagens._

**Sinopse:** _Quando o amor não é belo... É bom pensar que o belo nem sempre traz a felicidade. – Fanfic com casais ALTERNATIVOS (heterossexuais). __Se você é tradicional, não leia__. - - - Presente para meu anjo de asas negras: Márcy Bolger!_

**Avisos – IMPORTANTE:**

- Os capítulos deste Fanfic são **INDEPENDENTES**. Por isso, cada capítulo terá seu título associado ao casal/pessoa/triângulo **protagonista**. Há uma sequência histórica, mas não é necessário ler todos os capítulos para entender. Ok?

- Este Fanfic **não agradará a todos**. É destinado àqueles que apreciam casais alternativos, fugindo do tradicional.

- Não há personagens certos ou errados nesta história. Portanto, **você poderá se frustrar** caso ache que um personagem é inteiramente bondoso ou maldoso.

- Eles serão o mais próximo do humano que eu conseguir fazer... Então, são falhos e** podem estar OOC**[1] (apesar de eu evitar deixá-los desta forma).

**Gênero: **_Hentai; Nudez; Linguagem Imprópria; Violência; Romance; Drama; Comédia; Universo Alternativo; __possível OOC_.

Este Fanfic é diferente. E só poderia ser presenteado a uma pessoa diferente (rs) . . . **Marcy**, flor querida! Eu adoro você! E isso não é novidade! =) Espero que goste, linda... É com carinho! s2

* * *

**Amar é...**

_Por FranHyuuga_

_{Um presente à Marcy Bolger}_

_***~***_

**Trailer**

_***~***_

_**...Amizade...**_

_- Seremos sempre amigas!_

_- Até que os homens nos separem..._

_**Algumas vezes colorida**_

_- Somos mais que amigos e menos que compromissados._

_- Isso te incomoda?_

_- Não..._

_**Outras, apenas complicada.**_

_- Eu te amo._

_- M-Mas, nós seremos somente amigos._

_- Eu não disse que precisava retribuir o que eu sinto._

_**...Orgulho...**_

_- Maldição! Eu não consigo dizer estas palavras!_

_- Você não me ama?_

_- Eu... não posso._

_**Algumas vezes ferido**_

_- Sua vadia! Como pôde!?_

_- Me perdoe!_

_**Outras, apenas ignorado.**_

_- Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você a quer e eu também?_

_- Sim._

_- Então, vamos dividi-la!_

_**...Segredo...**_

_- Ele não pode me ver aqui!_

_- Acalme-se._

_- Você não entende! Ele vai nos matar!_

_**Algumas vezes incômodo**_

_- Eu queria tanto que ele me assumisse._

_- Diz isso a ele._

_- Não dá! Prefiro como está do que não o ter._

_**Outras, apenas um detalhe.**_

_- Não geme alto!_

_- Isso é tão excitante..._

_**...Ciúme...**_

_- Fique longe dela!_

_- Somente se ela quiser._

_**Algumas vezes insuportável**_

_- Eu ainda vou matá-lo._

_- Eu não duvido de suas palavras._

_**Outras, apenas irritante.**_

_- Aquele idiota fica babando como um cachorro._

_- E você não fará nada?_

_- Não é da minha conta._

_**...Amor...**_

_- Eu já disse que te amo?_

_- Hoje... ainda não._

_- Eu te amo._

_**Algumas vezes desejado**_

_- Eu só queria que você me amasse._

_- Eu sinto muito._

_**Outras, apenas evitado.**_

_- Amar é problemático._

_- Você vai morrer solteiro._

_- Ao menos, viverei bastante._

_**...Eram apenas jovens...**_

_- Seus irresponsáveis!_

_**Que buscavam a felicidade.**_

_- Quem sabe um dia nós riremos de tudo isso?_

_***~***_

_**Quando o amor não é belo... **_

_**É bom pensar que o belo nem sempre traz felicidade.**_

_***~***_

_Um LongFic diferente. Com casais diferentes. E uma história diferente._

_Se será bom ou ruim... Quem sabe? (rs)_

_[1] OOC. significa "Out of character", o que indica que o personagem pode não estar no seu padrão habitual. ^^_

_Quero __**AGRADECER **__à minha amiga __**Artemis In Avalon**__ por me apoiar nesse projeto louco ouvindo minhas idéias absurdas de casais que nunca li!_

_Obrigada pela paciência sem limites, flor.__ *o*_

* * *

**_Marcy,_**

Este LongFic é presenteado a você porque é uma pessoa que sempre está aberta às coisas novas! Sempre que conversamos, você dificilmente manifesta pontos de vista estereotipados... Esse é seu dom, flor! Ser alguém que está aquém dos limites de nossos preconceitos.

Confesso que diversas vezes pensei comigo: "Vou escrever um Fanfic que ninguém vai ler." ... Mas, logo pensava em você e tinha total certeza: A MARCY LERÁ! rs. Porque está comigo em todas as minhas idéias malucas, rs.

Te adoro, Marcy! **s2 **Sou sua fã!

* * *

_**Para todos os que leram este Trailer,**_

Este Fanfic é um **desafio** e claro que conto com as observações de todos (em **elogios** e **sapatadas**, rs) para deixá-lo o melhor possível.

Obrigada por ler ao menos o Trailer, rs. E espero meeesmo contar com vocês para tornar este Fanfic interessante! =)

_**!Flores ou Pedras!**_

_**.Reviews.**_


	2. KimimaroxShizunexItachi

**N/A: **_Não me matem por iniciar um Fic novo sem terminar os demais... *levanta as mãos* ... Inspiração vem e aí... ^^_

**Shipper**: Kimimaro / Shizune / Itachi

_Amar é..._

"**Te perder todos os dias**"

Capítulo 1

{Por FranHyuuga}

Meus passos ecoavam sobre o piso de linóleo enquanto eu caminhava calmamente com destino ao Laboratório de Anatomia.

Eu desejava vê-la. Apesar de reafirmar continuamente a mim mesmo que aquela mulher nada representava, era impossível ignorar meus pensamentos que a rondavam e me perturbavam.

Shizune era diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu havia conhecido. A mente perspicaz que ela possuía me intrigava.

Há alguns meses nos conhecíamos. E em todo este tempo, apesar das inúmeras tentativas em conquistá-la, nunca tivemos nada além de nossas conversas casuais que terminavam em constantes debates.

O desejo que eu sentia ao estar próximo a ela era quase doloroso. E eu aguardo o momento em que ele será facilmente esquecido quando Shizune ceder às minhas investidas.

A porta pesada do Laboratório foi aberta com o ranger de seus parafusos enferrujados. Eu já estava recostado na parede oposta, observando a passagem dos alunos de Medicina e sendo maliciosamente observado pelas jovens que cobriam seus corpos com o jaleco de um branco impecável. Era uma pena não poder avaliar o que estava sob ele...

- _Pervertido_. – A voz feminina que eu sentia falta soou ao meu lado e atraiu meu olhar antes direcionado às curvas sinuosas daquelas estudantes.

Eu fitei o rosto delicado encoberto pelas mechas dos cabelos negros e repicados. A boca rosada estava franzida, contendo um sorriso torpe. Ela também vestia aquele jaleco estúpido que não me deixava admirar seus seios medianos e rijos.

- _Ciúmes? _– Questionei com um sorriso sarcástico. Eu a ouvi bufar enquanto ajeitava em seus braços os livros grandes demais para qualquer pessoa sensata ler. Mas quem poderia dizer que Shizune era sensata?

- _Idiota_. – Ela balbuciou com o cenho franzido e a voz divertida. Estávamos juntos há um minuto e as únicas duas palavras que ela disse eram indelicadas.

- _Você já foi mais gentil_. – Falei com falsa decepção. Ela fixou seus orbes negros sobre meu rosto como se analisasse minhas expressões. Eu sustentei o olhar, tão intensamente quanto fui capaz.

De modo geral, eu receberia um sorriso convidativo, talvez uma frase maliciosa, das mulheres para as quais meus olhos se voltavam. Mas, Shizune era diferente. Sempre me surpreendia com seus comportamentos.

Eu a vi baixar a cabeça e suspirar cansada. Sua voz soou tão baixa quanto um murmúrio:

_- E você já foi mais inteligente_. – Aquela frase era repreensiva.

Eu tinha minhas hipóteses sobre o que ela falava, mas mantive minha comum expressão vazia enquanto aguardava suas próximas palavras:

- _Dormir com a Yamanaka pode ser mais perigoso do que pensa_.

Não poderia negar realmente ser perigoso. Ino era uma beldade que não hesitava em seduzir quaisquer homens que ela considerasse atraentes. No entanto, Shizune não se referia ao perigo que eu corria de me perder no corpo escultural daquela loira. Aliás, ela própria afirmava não ter relação alguma com quem eu fazia sexo.

O que a preocupava era o namorado da Yamanaka... Um sujeito sádico conhecido por um pseudônimo que eu não fazia questão de compreender a origem: Pain.

Pouco me importava quem era o namorado de Ino. Ou de qualquer outra mulher com quem eu tivesse me divertido. Se havia algo que eu apreciava era a sensação de correr riscos.

- _Pensei que não se preocupasse comigo_. – Falei com deboche enquanto me aproximava de Shizune. Envolvi uma mecha de seus cabelos negros em meus dedos e inalei a essência suave que emanava deles.

Nossas faces estavam próximas e eu notei um leve tremor de seu corpo feminino. Sorri satisfeito com o efeito que eu causava com gestos tão ínfimos. Shizune não era imune, afinal. Eu estava curioso em saber até onde ela deixaria eu me aproximar...

- _Shizune. _– Uma voz impaciente rompeu minhas intenções.

- _Kimimaro-kun!_ – Ela expressou surpresa. Eu notei o rubor sobre sua face de mármore e não soube identificar se devido à nossa proximidade ou à chegada daquele sujeito estranho.

Eu o havia visto algumas vezes... Sempre próximo de Shizune. Deviam ser amigos, mas era perceptível que os sentimentos da parte dele eram outros.

Eu não gostei da possibilidade de ser o sujeito de cabelos brancos e olhos de um verde opaco o causador do nervosismo de Shizune. Ela estava notavelmente desconcertada, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes bem feitos sem sequer imaginar quão atraente ficava com aquele gesto.

- _Vamos? _– O sujeito questionou em tom quase autoritário, como se ordenasse à Shizune manter-se longe de mim.

Eu o encarei com indiferença, mantendo-me inexpressivo, apesar de sentir uma enorme vontade de ensiná-lo dolorosamente a não interromper conversas alheias. Ele correspondeu meu olhar sem sequer piscar. Divertia-me vê-lo nada temer. Era claro que ele não sabia com quem estava lidando.

- _Itachi-kun, nos vemos... na festa! _– Shizune se despediu um pouco ansiosa com a hostilidade palpável entre mim e aquele sujeito.

Eu assenti ainda sem deixar de encarar Kimimaro e observei o casal distanciar-se. Aquela noite eu a veria de novo. E talvez aquele sujeito intrometido estivesse junto.

Como eu disse... _Eu gostava de correr riscos_.

_***~*O*~***_

O ritmo frenético de meu coração tardou em reduzir. Minhas mãos suavam sobre as capas dos livros que eu segurava firmemente contra meu corpo.

Kimimaro caminhava ao meu lado em silêncio. Eu sentia aqueles orbes enigmáticos e misteriosos fixos em meus gestos. É como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos... Algo que eu não julgava impossível às suas habilidades incríveis.

Eu o conheci há dois anos, quando juntos fizemos as mesmas aulas. Ele era um aluno transferido de outra faculdade e parecia odiar qualquer contato social. Permanecia silencioso na última carteira da sala, apenas observando. Ainda hoje eu não sei o que ele observava.

Durante as aulas ele se destacava por sua inteligência e perspicácia. Era brilhante em suas falas. Eu o admirava.

Mas, quando os resultados dos primeiros exames saíram, Kimimaro teve as piores notas. Surpreendeu a todos, incluindo nossos professores. Eu também não entendia o que havia acontecido, afinal.

Nossa professora de Genética Avançada, Tsunade, interveio a favor de Kimimaro. Ele estaria praticamente reprovado se não fosse isto. Eu era a monitora desta disciplina na época e fiquei responsável por ajudar o "aluno desajustado". Logo constatei que ele não tinha dificuldade alguma... Ele simplesmente não via por que concluir o curso.

_Kimimaro não tinha sonhos. _

A cada dia que passava, eu conhecia um pouco mais de sua história. Ele a contava em pequenas partes, intrigando-me com a solidão que vivenciava.

Não demorou para que fôssemos amigos. Ele era calado, mas muito atencioso. E apesar de suas respostas monossilábicas, eu jamais me senti em um monólogo. Passamos a fazer todos os nossos trabalhos juntos e nossa amizade começou a se tornar mais forte. Mas eu me entristecia em notar que ele ainda não tinha perspectivas... Nada pelo que lutar.

_- Shizune. _– A voz grave de Kimimaro despertou-me dos devaneios. Ele havia cessado seus passos e eu me posicionei diante dele. Vi-o suspirar pesadamente com verdes fixos em mim. Parecia ponderar sobre suas próximas palavras... Ele sempre foi cuidadoso com o que dizia. – _Você ainda vai se machucar._

Claro. Ele se referia ao Itachi... E eu não era capaz sequer de lhe dizer para não se preocupar. Itachi era um homem leviano, que vivia na boêmia e apreciava mulheres sensuais dispostas a atender seus mais libidinosos anseios. E eu não me enquadrava neste perfil. Na verdade, nada seria capaz de ligar-me ao Uchiha prodígio se não fosse seu mal-estar em uma das viagens promovidas pela faculdade.

Eu cuidei dele enquanto vomitava e narrava fatos íntimos demais para uma pessoa que não estivesse bêbada narrar. Ele desejou agradecer no dia seguinte e eu o evitei, assustada com suas histórias repletas de infrações e desentendimentos. Acho que o instiguei a se aproximar ao tentar afastá-lo... No fim, passei a ser o prêmio que ele desejava conquistar enquanto me apaixonava por sua personalidade tão intransigente e complicada.

_Kimimaro era meu anjo protetor._

Ouso dizer que é o único que se preocupa realmente com meu bem-estar.

_- Não seja tão radical_. – Respondi encarando-o, mas não pude fitá-lo longamente. Aqueles olhos que me analisavam de forma tão profunda me incomodavam.

- _O Uchiha não é boa companhia. _– Ele expressou convicto de suas palavras. Eu sabia que ele era irredutível quando se tratava de Itachi. Seria inútil defendê-lo.

Deixei um suspiro escapar de meus lábios e me aproximei dele o suficiente para segurar uma de suas mãos. Deixei meus olhos fixarem-se em seus orbes esverdeados, um tom de cor que eu adorava vislumbrar. Era minha maneira de agradecer sua preocupação. E eu sabia que ele entenderia.

- _Ela deve estar nos esperando._ – Falei puxando-o para apressá-lo.

Tsunade-sama ficaria uma fera se nos atrasássemos por conversar. Ambos éramos monitores de sua disciplina e responsáveis por supervisionar os alunos durante a aula.

_***~*O*~***_

Shizune sempre seria inflexível quanto ao Uchiha. Era impossível fazê-la perceber quão canalha ele poderia ser.

Enquanto andávamos apressados em direção à sala de necropsias ela não aliviou a pressão de seus dedos sobre minha mão. O calor de sua pele era delicado e aquecia a frieza da minha.

Shizune e eu sempre seríamos opostos em nossas aparências. Meus olhos claros contrastavam com a escuridão que ela possuía em seus orbes. Meus cabelos, em tom branco, eram o oposto da negritude daqueles fios sedosos.

Algumas pessoas achavam que isso nos tornava incompatíveis, mas a verdade é que possuíamos muito em comum. E sabíamos disso.

Havia somente uma coisa diferente entre nós dois que me incomodava... A razão pela qual definitivamente eu reagia à presença do "gênio" Uchiha. _Shizune não me amava_. E isso, infelizmente, não reduzia em nada o que eu sentia por ela.

Ela era leal com seus valores. Preocupada com suas atividades. Centrada em seus objetivos. Sempre disposta a ajudar e fiel aos seus amigos. Tudo nela me fazia amá-la mais e isso me matava por dentro.

Eu jamais lhe disse o que sinto. Não estragaria nossa amizade que me garante tê-la próxima de mim pelo preço alto de vê-la renegar minha presença. Seria insuportável. E certamente eu a faria sofrer.

Passei minha vida em constantes mudanças de lares. Jamais tive de fato uma família. Tardou até eu encontrar um tutor que se fizesse responsável pela minha sobrevida, mas minha história pouco importava à Shizune.

Para ela eu não era o "cara esquisito" do qual todos tinham medo. Para Shizune eu tinha uma identidade: eu seria _Kimimaro_, seu amigo e confidente. Ela validava minha existência e sequer sabia ter se tornado a real razão para que eu acreditasse que tudo valia a pena.

_***~*O*~***_

Eram 22h quando cheguei à mansão de algum dos alunos ricos da faculdade que adoravam fazer festas a pessoas desconhecidas. Eu não fazia questão alguma de saber quem estava patrocinando as bebidas e drogas que rolavam por aqui.

A música soava alta e havia pessoas em todos os cômodos dançando e se agarrando sem o mínimo pudor. Nada disso me surpreendia.

_- Hum... Itachi-kun... _– Algumas garotas passavam por mim e deslizavam as mãos sobre meu peito. Seria mais uma noite de transas fáceis.

Peguei uma lata de cerveja e continuei caminhando pela sala amarrotada de pessoas. Vislumbrei duas mulheres que dançavam sensualmente e parei um pouco apenas para observá-las. Elas acariciavam uma à outra enquanto seguiam o ritmo da música techno.

_- E aí, Itachi!? _– Ouvi alguém gritar. Virei meu rosto apenas o necessário para observar Kisame se aproximar com uma garota em seu encalço. Ela não devia ter nem quinze anos.

_- Não sabia que já era pai. _– Afirmei desdenhoso, ciente de que a garota também me ouvira. Ela apenas encarou os próprios pés um pouco constrangida.

_- Desde quando você se importa? _– Ele questionou sorrindo, enquanto puxava a garota pela cintura e beijava-a rudemente.

_- Hunf... _– Sorvi um gole da cerveja, louco para que algo realmente interessante naquela festa acontecesse. _– Onde estão os outros?_

_- No bar. _– Eu o encarei inexpressivo, esperando que ele fosse mais específico. _– Segue reto por aquele corredor. _– Ele indicou com um movimento de cabeça e segurou a cintura da garota com malícia, fazendo-a corar.

Eu revirei os olhos com a cena. Mais uma virgem menor de idade seria deflorada por Kisame. Esse cara ainda seria preso e eu poderia rir da sua desgraça.

Segui pelo corredor repleto de pessoas e finalmente avistei o bar. Pude ver a cabeleira ruiva do Sasori entre as várias cores do ambiente e me aproximei.

_- Que porra, Itachi! Pensei que não ia mais aparecer! _– A boca suja pertencia a Hidan.

_- E nem devia. _– Respondi simplesmente. _– Essa festa está um saco_.

_- E-Eu também... acho_. – Uma voz suave respondeu e eu encarei os olhos perolados da namorada de Sasori.

_- Acho que a Hina-chan nunca vai se acostumar a um ambiente assim. _– Outra voz feminina soou em tom divertido e eu encarei sua dona. Sakura me olhava sorrindo, sendo abraçada por Deidara.

_- É bom que não se acostume_. – A voz grave era autoritária. Sasori agarrou a cintura da namorada com a face séria. Ele tinha um sentimento quase obsessivo por aquela garota, extremamente ciumento e controlador.

Não sei como ela o aguenta.

_- São por mulheres assim que eu acho que estas festas valem a pena! _– Hidan afirmou enquanto seus olhos fitavam alguém às minhas costas.

Eu virei meu rosto para ver de quem se tratava, sem esperar nada além de uma mulher qualquer. Mas não pude conter minha surpresa ao ver Shizune caminhando com passos cautelosos e os orbes negros brilhantes em expectativa, observando tudo ao seu redor com curiosidade. As curvas tentadoras eram moldadas por uma calça jeans simples, grudada ao corpo, e uma blusa vermelha de alças.

Ao seu lado, como um cão de guarda, estava o sujeito esquisito. Ele observava Shizune com a mesma atenção que eu. Tão inexpressivo quanto eu tentei permanecer.

Finalmente, algo interessante.

_***~*O*~***_

A única certeza que eu tinha desde que eu havia colocado meus pés no interior daquela mansão era de que eu devia ir embora.

Eu nunca havia visto tantas pessoas desinibidas e indiscretas juntas. O cheiro era diferente, eu imagino serem ervas. E não me refiro àquelas aromáticas. As risadas eram constantes e o som da música ensurdecedor.

Encarei os olhos verdes de Kimimaro e senti a segurança invadir meu corpo novamente. Ele havia me alertado para não vir, mas eu realmente queria ver com meus próprios olhos os ambientes que Itachi frequentava. Vendo todas essas mulheres seminuas e bêbadas era mais fácil compreender que eu não sou mulher para aquele Uchiha.

Um rapaz se aproximou de mim e me abraçou pelos ombros. O odor alcóolico embrulhou meu estômago quando ele perguntou:

- _Que tal irmos até o segundo andar, gostosa? _– As palavras arrastadas só me fizeram enojar ainda mais.

Kimimaro tomou providências de afastar aquele sujeito, empurrando-o e puxando meu braço para próximo de si.

_- Ela está acompanhada. _– Disse resoluto e eu o fitei agradecida, agarrando-me a ele como quem confirmasse.

Não pude evitar pensar na pergunta daquele bêbado. Se o primeiro andar já havia toda esta orgia e inconsequência, sequer sou capaz de imaginar como será o segundo!

_- Kimimaro, foi um erro! _– Afirmei olhando-o. Foi então que percebi quão próximos estávamos. Eu mantinha meus braços envolta de sua cintura e ele me abraçava protetoramente.

Os verdes brilhavam límpidos, com um desejo contido que fez meu corpo estremecer. O hálito quente batia contra a minha face e eu abri meus lábios instintivamente, como se quisesse entregá-los. E talvez, realmente, eu desejasse que Kimimaro me beijasse!

Afastei-me rapidamente do corpo másculo e quente, ansiando que minha consciência retornasse intacta. Eu o vi baixar os olhos um pouco decepcionado, mas quando voltou a me encarar parecia que nada havia acontecido.

_- Quer ir embora?_

Eu meneei a cabeça e ele se aproximou de mim, deixando seu corpo a milímetros do meu, sem tocá-lo. Meu coração disparou simplesmente por ter achado que ele me tomaria em seus braços, mas sua mão apenas envolveu a minha e ele se pôs a andar entre as pessoas, me guiando até a saída.

Foi neste momento que senti uma pressão em meu pulso, puxando-me para a direção contrária, e encarei duas pedras ônix brilharem maliciosas sobre mim.

_***~*O*~***_

Eu senti que Shizune havia parado abruptamente e voltei meu olhar para ela, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido. Quando notei o Uchiha tão próximo a ela, envolvi sua cintura e o encarei.

Mas ele não voltou seu olhar para mim. Em tom debochado, sua voz anunciou:

_- É muito cedo para ir embora_. – Ele fitava Shizune com divertimento.

_- Eu... não acho que valha a pena ficar. _– Eu notei sua voz trêmula pelo efeito que aquele bastardo tinha sobre ela.

_- Isso é porque você não tem uma boa companhia. _– Ele respondeu e seus olhos encontraram os meus em uma rivalidade velada.

Shizune também voltou seus olhos para mim e suspirando ela respondeu:

_- Não é verdade. _– Eu me senti feliz por suas palavras.

_- Prove. _– Itachi pronunciou, um sorriso torto moldava sua face.

_- Provar? _– Shizune questionou e quando ela me encarou novamente eu lhe dei um sinal negativo, motivando-a não ser necessário.

_- Sim... se não é a falta de uma boa companhia, então fique. _– E o descarado sorriu. Eu entendi imediatamente que ele pretendia manipular a situação.

Puxei Shiune e deixei-a às minhas costas, longe do olhar e mãos daquele Uchiha. Eu senti uma raiva tão grande que com muita dificuldade contive. Minha vontade era de socar aquele rosto que ostentava uma expressão desdém.

_- Ela não precisa provar nada a você. _– Respondi seco.

_- Kimimaro... _– A voz de Shizune soou baixa. – _Não se envolva. Ele está provocando. _

_- Não interessa. _– Falei com os dentes trincados. _– Esse idiota não merece o mínimo de sua atenção._

_- Pergunte à Shizune se ela não quer me dar a honra de acompanhá-la na festa. _– Itachi disse com a voz inexpressiva, mas eu percebi certo tom de malícia.

Eu fixei meu olhar sobre os orbes negros de Shizune, aguardando sua resposta para finalmente irmos embora. Mas ela me surpreendeu quando adiantou-se à minha frente, aproximando-se do Uchiha e dizendo receosa:

_- Eu vou ficar um pouco mais, Kimimaro. _– A voz foi sumindo no decorrer da frase e algo em mim doeu ao vê-la distanciar-se.

Itachi me encarou uma vez mais, com um sorriso torpe, antes de envolver os ombros femininos com um dos braços e sumir do meu campo de visão. Eu me senti estúpido por imaginar em um lapso de momento que Shizune daria preferência a mim do que ao Uchiha.

Todos os dias eu a amava.

E todos os dias eu a perdia.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **_Marcy_, espero que tenha gostado, flor! *-*

_**POOOOOVO!!!**_

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de _**Amar é...**_

E eu sei que vocês provavelmente querem me matar, pois pode parecer "Sem Final".

Eu expliquei nos Avisos que este Fanfic não precisa ser lido inteiro para que se entenda a história. **Cada capítulo é como uma OneShot**. Mas, quem ler todos os capítulos, vai encontrar os casais anteriores em outros contextos. ^^

Ou seja, pode ser que no capítulo seguinte eu faça a Shizune nos maiores amassos com Itachi. Ou faça-a correndo atrás do Kimimaro. u_u

É ler para saber!

E é pedir para ter! rs.

Mas... vamos ao que interessa!!!

**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPÍTULO!?**

**E DO TRIÂNGULO Kimimaro – Shizune – Itachi?**

Honestamente, eu adorei fazer o Kimimaro! *-*

Tão fofo... E seguro... E, poxa vida! Foi terrível para mim finalizar este capítulo sem um final feliz! T-T

Antes que perguntem, rs... O Itachi não ama a Shizune. U_U

Ele apenas fica intrigado com as reações dela. --- Mas não deixa de ser um partidão! *baba*

Aaah, e alguém aqui reparou que apareceram outros casais no Fic? ^^

**s2 **SasoHina; DeiSaku; PainIno **s2**

É questão de tempo até que o capítulo específico deles apareça. *---*

O próximo capítulo já tem um título e continua na festaaaa!!!

**Amar é... **_**"Te desejar mais do que tudo"**_

...Vocês sabem como funciona...

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Reviews.**


	3. DeidaraxSakura

**N/A: **_Capítulo dedicado a **De-chan**... *-* Que me entusiasmou com seu review! --- Aliás, eu recebi somente o dela, rs. Mas isso não vem ao caso._

**Shipper**: Deidara / Sakura

**Aviso: **Este capítulo contém hentai. --- Confesso que não me reconheci ao ler o que escrevi O.O rs.

_Amar é..._

"**Te desejar mais do que tudo**"

Capítulo 2

{Por FranHyuuga}

O som da música techno soava alto no ambiente e eu deixei que meus sentidos se perdessem em meio às luzes que se refletiam no teto alto daquela sala. Cerrei os olhos e movimentei o corpo no embalo ritmado da música, deixando que minha mente se nublasse com a sensação de liberdade.

Eu sorri por conseguir sentir-me tão bem em um ambiente tão agitado quanto a festa na casa de um desconhecido. Eram raras as vezes que eu conseguia deixar de pensar nos estudos da faculdade de Medicina, especialmente quando os exames finais estavam tão próximos.

Senti duas mãos segurarem minha cintura com certa pressão e reabri meus olhos pronta para afastar mais um pervertido que não me deixasse curtir a festa, mas me deparei com meu namorado observando cada um de meus movimentos. Os lábios finos e tão bem desenhados moldavam-se em um sorriso malicioso. Os fios loiros e sedosos caíam sobre um dos olhos azuis, escorrendo por sobre os ombros fortes.

Eu amava aqueles longos cabelos que me davam sensações prazerosas quando os sentia percorrendo por todo o meu corpo enquanto Deidara beijava minha pele. Só de recordar eu sentia uma louca vontade de deslizar minhas mãos sobre o tórax bem definido e arranhá-lo com o prazer que me dominava com seus beijos lascivos.

_- Eu já te disse que você é sexy, un? _– Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido e minha pele se arrepiou com a voz rouca. Meu corpo colou-se ao dele quando suas mãos exigiram maior proximidade e eu continuei a me movimentar um pouco mais lentamente apenas para instigá-lo.

_- Todos os dias. _– Respondi e beijei seu pescoço sentindo-o retesar com o prazer contido. Eu sabia ser seu ponto fraco.

_- Isso não vale! _– A voz grave soou em falsa decepção e o sorriso malicioso alargou-se naqueles lábios que eu tanto desejava. Eu pressionei minha boca à dele de forma urgente, sentindo meu sangue ferver nas veias pelo toque ousado das suas mãos sob o tecido da minha blusa. Elas deslizavam pelas minhas costas em movimentos lentos e firmes enquanto Deidara aprofundava o beijo, sorvendo meu sabor como só ele sabia.

Nossas línguas se acariciavam e eu mantive o movimento do meu quadril apenas para reafirmar minhas intenções nem um pouco inocentes. Minhas unhas arranhavam sua nuca e uma de minhas mãos envolveu aqueles longos fios puxando-os um pouco, até que nossas bocas se desgrudassem.

_- Eu quero você. _– Falei em um sussurro, sabendo que Deidara lia em meus olhos o desejo que me consumia quando ele estava com o corpo tão próximo do meu.

**_*~*O*~*_**

Quando Sakura pedia, eu entendia como ordem. Ela era a única mulher para quem eu não hesitava em atender aos pedidos mais absurdos e loucos que me fizesse. Eu fitei aqueles orbes verdes que continham um brilho lascivo e senti meu corpo estremecer com a expectativa de possuí-la. Eu desejava tê-la nua de novo. Era incrível como não me cansava das curvas sinuosas de seu corpo.

_- Quer ir para a casa? _– Questionei deslizando com uma das mãos a lateral de seu corpo, acariciando discretamente um dos seios por sobre a blusa que ela usava. Eu já havia notado que os seios rijos estavam desprovidos de sutiã e isso apenas me excitava mais.

Um gemido rouco escapou pelos lábios rosados e eu passei a língua por entre eles em um gesto libidinoso, afastando meu rosto assim que ela procurou me dar um beijo. Eu queria que ela pedisse. Eu a faria pedir qualquer coisa hoje.

_- Ah, vamos aproveitar a festa para conhecermos novos lugares. _– Ela propôs com a voz entrecortada pela respiração ofegante.

Essa mulher ainda seria minha ruína. Desde que morávamos juntos, eu me tornava cada vez mais dependente dela. Eu precisava ouvi-la gritar meu nome ou simplesmente puxar os meus cabelos como ela gostava de fazer durante o sexo. Sakura era meu vício.

As unhas pintadas de cor rosa penetraram sob minha camiseta e as mãos geladas de encontro à minha pele quente despertaram meus sentidos. Por um momento eu precisei cerrar os olhos para não cometer uma loucura e tomá-la ali mesmo, no centro daquela sala, em meio a todos que dançavam alheios ao que fazíamos.

Eu envolvi sua cintura com um dos braços e a conduzi com passos rápidos à escada que nos levaria ao segundo andar. Devia haver algum lugar em que pudéssemos ficar mais à vontade. Ouvi a risada suave de Sakura ao meu lado e eu sabia que ela se divertia com a minha pressa.

_- Dei-kun, eu não vou fugir! _– A voz soou manhosa enquanto eu tentava abrir as portas dos quartos sem sucesso. Provavelmente estavam sendo usados.

_- Você sabe como me deixa, un? _– Perguntei e minha voz fluiu mais grave do que pretendia. Eu pressionei o corpo feminino contra a parede e os olhos verdes brilharam com expectativa.

Inclinei-me sobre o corpo de Sakura inspirando o perfume de sua pele, beijando seu pescoço e seguindo para o ombro. Minha excitação apenas crescia e eu sentia que logo não poderia esperar encontrar um lugar disponível.

_- Hum... Dei-kun... _– Sakura gemeu ao meu ouvido e eu senti minhas calças apertarem tamanho desejo que ela despertava. Infiltrei a mão direita sob a blusa para sentir a pele macia enquanto com a mão esquerda agarrei o traseiro firme com vontade.

Uma porta se abriu e um casal saiu rindo do interior do quarto. Eu não hesitei em pegar Sakura no colo e adentrar o recinto.

**_*~*O*~*_**

Eu ri alto com a reação impulsiva de Deidara. Meu coração estava descompassado por imaginar o que aconteceria naquele quarto. Os braços fortes de meu namorado me mantinham junto ao seu corpo de tal forma que eu podia sentir os músculos do torso contraídos, fazendo-me excitar ainda mais com a maneira possessiva que era carregada.

Deidara me jogou sobre a única cama de casal que havia naquele quarto e eu sorri marota por ser uma excelente estudante de Medicina que esquecia completamente a higiene básica necessária a qualquer ser humano. Estávamos sobre uma cama ainda quente pelo casal que acabara de sair, o quarto ainda cheirava a sexo, e eu só tinha olhos para o corpo perfeito de Deidara que se despia lentamente à minha frente.

Ele estava sem camisa, com os longos cabelos loiros soltos sobre o peito musculoso. Os ombros largos davam-lhe uma aparência viril e os olhos azuis eram travessos, contrastando com o rosto de traços fortes.

_- Vai ficar com roupa, un? _– Ele questionou em timbre rouco e eu estremeci com a malícia contida na frase. Deidara era um amante perfeito.

_- Pensei em vê-lo tirar a sua primeiro_. – Respondi mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu precisei cerrar os punhos para conter minha vontade de passar as mãos pelo torso nu.

Ele deu um riso divertido e os azuis faiscaram em minha direção. Lentamente, Deidara tirou o cinto da calça jeans que usava, movendo-se com maestria no processo. Céus, ele era uma tentação ambulante exibindo aquela massa de músculos com harmonia. Eu prendi o fôlego vendo-o abrir o botão da calça e descer o zíper com aquela expressão sensual.

_- Sua cara é impagável, un! _– A voz grave balbuciou e eu sabia que ele sorria, mas por algum motivo meus olhos mantinham-se presos às mãos grandes e bonitas movimentando-se para tirar a calça. Senti meu rosto aquecer com a perspectiva lenta das coxas grossas agora desnudas.

Deidara passou a se inclinar em minha direção e somente então eu senti expirar o ar. O encarei enquanto seu corpo estava sobre o meu, mas sem tocá-lo.

_- Não vai tirar o resto? _– Questionei em um sussurro.

_- Não tem graça ficar nu sozinho_. – Ele respondeu com divertimento e uma de suas mãos baixou a alça de minha blusa. Eu sentia minha pele queimar apenas pelo contato dos dedos delgados sobre meu ombro. – _É sua vez, Sakura, un! _– Um beijo suave foi depositado em meu ombro e Deidara deitou ao meu lado, esperando que eu me levantasse.

**_*~*O*~*_**

Eu vi o corpo feminino mover-se à minha frente. Sakura estava em pé e os verdes miravam meus olhos com intensidade. Era incrível como ela me deixava excitado com facilidade.

Sorrindo, ela segurou entre os dedos finos a barra da blusa branca, puxando-a lentamente enquanto movimentava os quadris ao ritmo do silêncio daquele quarto. Minha boca tornou-se seca com o abdômen reto e a cintura fina tornando-se cada vez mais visíveis. Senti meu desejo crescer e instintivamente levei uma das mãos sobre meu sexo.

_- Não... _– Ela gesticulou com o dedo fino, parando os movimentos. _– Você quer fazer tudo sozinho? _– E os lábios carnudos moveram-se em um sorriso maroto. _– Vem cá. _– Ordenou com um movimento de cabeça e eu sentei na beirada da cama aguardando ansioso o próximo passo.

Suavemente, as mãos femininas afastaram minhas pernas e Sakura se posicionou entre elas. Calmamente ela tirou totalmente a blusa expondo os seios medianos e rijos tão próximos de minha face que eu podia sentir o calor daquela pele sedosa. Ela sabia mexer com meus sentidos.

Um sorriso lascivo moldou-se na face de mármore e Sakura continuou com os movimentos enquanto abria o botão da calça. Lentamente, ela abria o zíper até o momento em que com um breve rebolado a calça foi ao chão. Somente então eu percebi que ela já havia tirado as sandálias de salto alto. Meus olhos perscrutaram as pernas bem torneadas demoradamente, até o momento que sua voz soou manhosa:

_- Dei-kun, você poderia me ajudar com a calcinha? _– Meu autocontrole foi para o espaço e rapidamente eu a joguei sobre a cama já desfeita pelo casal anterior. Ela soltou um grito eufórico com o movimento brusco e seus lábios sorriram convidativos.

Eu a beijei com ânsia, sentindo-a corresponder com o mesmo desejo. Aprofundei ainda mais o beijo, como se quisesse sentir todo o sabor de Sakura, e minhas mãos apalpavam loucamente as pernas grossas.

Passei a beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros e desci lentamente, sôfrego e entusiasmado, aos seios que eu tanto apreciava. Envolvi um dos mamilos já intumescidos com os lábios, sugando e mordendo-o enquanto minha mão se ocupava do outro seio. Eu senti Sakura retesar as costas, segurando meus cabelos em direção ao colo, enlouquecida com o prazer do momento. Vê-la entregue apenas aumentou o meu desejo de possuí-la, mas eu queria antes senti-la por inteiro.

Desci meus lábios até o umbigo perfeito e com beijos molhados na região eu a ouvi gemer meu nome, pedindo mais do que eu poderia oferecer. Minhas mãos seguraram as laterais da calcinha preta de renda e por um momento eu quis rasgá-la, mas senti receio em machucá-la no processo. Puxei rapidamente a peça para baixo, deixando Sakura totalmente nua aos meus olhos. Ela era a obra de arte mais perfeita que um dia pude ver.

**_*~*O*~*_**

Os lábios de Deidara passearam desde os meus pés até as minhas pernas e quando ele deu beijos demorados no interior de minhas coxas eu não fui capaz de conter um gemido rouco que escapou de minha garganta. Era um prazer tão intenso que eu sentia meu ventre arder pelo desejo de tê-lo em mim.

_- Mais, Dei-kun! _– Exigi e imediatamente ele abriu minhas pernas um pouco rudemente, posicionando o rosto entre elas. Eu envolvi os lençóis entre meus dedos com força, aguardando o próximo movimento ousado de meu namorado.

Uma onda de prazer deliciosa apossou-se de mim quando a língua acariciou meu ponto mais sensível e meu corpo inteiro tornou-se tenso conforme os movimentos eram mais ritmados e profundos. Eu senti quando ele penetrou dois dedos na minha intimidade e movimentou-os junto com a língua. O prazer foi tão intenso que atingi o orgasmo com um espasmo violento e por um breve momento meus sentidos tornaram-se nulos. Quando voltei a mim, Deidara me olhava com malícia e seu corpo estava sobre o meu de tal modo que eu sentia toda a rigidez dos músculos. Novamente o desejo me envolveu como um manto aquecido e eu abracei o corpo masculino com as pernas movimentando os quadris com os olhos fixos nos azuis límpidos de Deidara. Eu senti a ereção acariciar meu ventre e ordenei sem fôlego:

_- Eu quero você!_ – Eu o beijei sofregamente antes de liberá-lo para que tirasse a última peça de roupa.

_- O que você quer, un? _– A voz ecoou grave e sensual ao meu ouvido.

_- Você! _– Respondi puxando-o para cima de mim.

_- Quanto você me quer? _– Ele voltou a questionar, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha.

_- Quero... _– Tentei, mas era difícil me concentrar sentindo os movimentos sensuais do corpo sobre o meu. _– Quero você mais do que tudo! _– Quase gritei com o louco desejo que me tirava a razão.

Deidara não esperou mais e penetrou forte, fundo, preenchendo todo o meu ser e inundando meu corpo com o prazer que só ele me dava. Os movimentos foram intensos e eu não conseguia segurar os gemidos roucos em minha garganta. As palavras que saíam dos meus lábios eram desconexas, mas eu ouvia as sacanagens que ele dizia enquanto se movimentava em puro instinto. Eu adorava ver a expressão de puro deleite na face bonita, sussurrando meu nome ao meu ouvido. Não demorou e alcançamos o ápice, segurando um no outro quando a força nos abandonou.

Eu deixei meu corpo ser envolvido pelo calor da pele de Deidara. O sorriso não abandonou meus lábios e eu vislumbrei a beleza do loiro ao meu lado. Os fios sedosos estavam grudados sobre a testa, o peito subia e descia rapidamente com a respiração ofegante. Eu amava todos os momentos com Deidara.

**_*~*O*~*_**

_- Algum dia você acaba comigo, un! _– Eu falei divertido, voltando meus olhos à figura esbelta de Sakura. Os cabelos longos e rosados estavam espalhados pelos lençóis e ela estava tão linda que eu suspirei como um tolo apaixonado. Os olhos verdes miravam a minha face e eu me questionei o que eu tinha para que essa mulher se interessasse por mim. _– Eu te amo._

Com ela, e somente com ela, eu conseguia dizer essas palavras. O tempo que estávamos juntos me garantia que eu não a veria levantar-se e ir embora correndo assustada com minha declaração. Ela sabia de minha sinceridade.

_- Eu também te amo, **un**!? _– A voz suave respondeu e eu sorri com o fato dela brincar com minha força de expressão.

_- Quem diria que daríamos tão certo, un?_ – Perguntei sem aguardar resposta. Eu encarei o teto de um branco sólido e lembrei de ter pintado o teto de meu apartamento de verde, porque era a cor que ela pediu ao se mudar para lá.

_- Quando vi você pela primeira vez... _– Ela riu da memória e eu sorri, porque sabia o que viria a seguir. – _Eu te achei um completo babaca. _

_- Isso não é motivador, un! _– Exclamei, pressionando o corpo feminino ao meu.

_- Você era tão... desinibido. E divertido. _– Continuou com a voz amena. _– Eu era tão chata e presa às regras sociais. _– Suspirou como se não a agradasse recordar de como era. _– Eu não sei como pude aceitar aquela sua carona até minha casa no seu "calhambeque"!_

A risada soou gostosa e eu desejei que Sakura sempre sorrisse assim ao meu lado. Os olhos verdes brilhavam com intensidade ao fitar os meus.

_- Estava chovendo. _– A voz era emocionada. _– E eu estava deprimida por ter brigado mais uma vez com meu pai. _– A mão feminina envolveu a minha. _– Administração nunca foi o curso dos meus sonhos e eu estava muito mal nos estudos._

_- Você não poderia salvar vidas naquele curso estúpido. _– Respondi incerto do que dizer. _– E você tem esse dom, un!_

_- Tenho o dom de salvar vidas? _– Ela questionou risonha, achando graça do que eu disse.

_- Você salvou a minha. _– Concluí e dei um beijo suave sobre sua testa.

_- Acho que foi o contrário. _– As sobrancelhas perfeitas franziram-se um pouco, mas os lábios mantinham o sorriso amável. _– Se não fosse o "calhambeque" sem gasolina, nós nunca teríamos conversado por mais de três horas naquela chuva. E eu não teria percebido como minha vida era idiota sem alguém como você nela._

_- E sua vida é o que agora, un? _– Questionei com o desejo de ouvi-la um pouco mais. Eu adorava estes momentos em que mostrávamos um ao outro como éramos importantes.

_- Agora é uma vida normal com um idiota nela! _– E riu da própria piada. _– Um idiota que eu amo e que me fez assumir meu maior sonho: ser médica._

_- Você será uma excelente médica. _– Encorajei sabendo quão difícil foi para Sakura abandonar a família e morar comigo em meu apartamento minúsculo e cheirando a tinta.

_- E você... um excelente artista. _– Ela sorriu e me beijou com tanta ternura que era difícil imaginar que ela e a mulher pervertida com quem eu acabara de fazer sexo eram a mesma pessoa.

**_*~*O*~*_**

Os olhos de Deidara fitavam os meus com carinho. Meu coração se aquecia só de pensar em como éramos felizes juntos. Tão diferentes, mas tão perfeitamente unidos. Tínhamos nossas brigas, mas a maneira como superamos cada uma me deixava segura do que sentíamos.

_- Acho melhor voltarmos. _– Falei sem entusiasmo. _– Pode ser que haja algum casal alucinado aguardando um quarto vago._ – Nós rimos e eu me levantei para colocar as roupas. Deidara continuou deitando, apenas me observando. _– Não vai se arrumar? _– Questionei colocando a última peça.

_- Eu sempre me arrumo mais rápido que você, un. _– Ele respondeu sorrindo. _– Agora é sua vez de esperar. _

Eu assenti, vendo-o levantar-se com a maestria de seus movimentos. Com rapidez, colocou as roupas e aproximando-se de mim envolveu minha cintura, beijando meus lábios com certa pressão.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, fomos até a porta e eu a abri, deparando-me com Ino agarrando-se no corredor com Kiba. Rapidamente, fechei a porta em um único movimento, assustando Deidara que estava às minhas costas.

_- O que foi? _– Questionou acusatório, tentando abrir a porta novamente.

_- Nada! _– Respondi de imediato, contendo o nervosismo na voz. _– Eu preciso antes ir ao banheiro. Pode esperar um pouco? _

_- No quarto, un? _– O olho azul visível nublou-se com a seriedade súbita. Algumas vezes essa "crise de maturidade" vinha nos momentos mais inoportunos.

_- Sim, porque... _– Balbuciei à procura de uma boa desculpa. _– Porque não quero você "dando sopa" pelos corredores numa festa como essa! _– Falei com convicção, afinal, era em parte verdade.

Deidara apenas assentiu silencioso, com a testa vincada em desconfiança. Com um beijo singelo em seus lábios, abri a porta e saí. Foi neste momento que a situação parecia piorar... Subindo as escadas, visualizei Neji e Konan com os semblantes sérios como sempre.

_- Kiba! _– Gritei assustando o casal no corredor. _– Que bom que te encontrei andando sozinho por aqui. _– Falei com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto que o normal, puxando Kiba pelo braço e distanciando-o de Ino. _– A Karin está te procurando lá embaixo. _– Completei empurrando-o em direção às escadas em tempo de ver Konan e Neji alcançarem o último degrau.

Discretamente, encarei Ino e ela sorriu nervosamente enquanto sussurrava:

_- Eu nem sei o que aconteceria se Konan me visse traindo o Pain. _– Eu bufei irritada. Essa porca nunca aprenderia! – _Obrigada, testuda. _

_- Não me agradeça. _– Respondi com um falso sorriso, vendo Konan distanciar-se com Neji após olhar Ino e eu no corredor. _– Você sabe que tem que parar de trair seu namorado, Ino-porca. _

_- Isso é problema meu. _– Ela respondeu com fingida preocupação. _– Aliás, você o viu por aí?_

_- Está lá embaixo com uma garota agarrada ao pescoço dele. _– Minha voz soou com convicção suficiente para ela acreditar.

_- O quê!? Eu vou lá agora! _– E saiu com passos apressados em direção à escadaria. Quando ela aprenderia a ser fiel?

Voltei para o quarto onde havia deixado Deidara e abri a porta cautelosa. Ele estava admirando um quadro na parede oposta do aposento e eu envolvi sua cintura pelas costas, acariciando os longos cabelos.

_- Você sabe que não me engana, un. _– Ele disse simplesmente.

_- Eu sei... _– Suspirei.

Ele sempre sabia, afinal. Deidara lia meus gestos mais ínfimos como se traduzisse os mais preciosos segredos. Era isso que eu amava nele.

Aqueles olhos atentos de um verdadeiro artista...

E que eram dirigidos somente a mim.

**_Continua..._**

**_*_**_Marcy_, espero que goste, linda! *-*

* * *

Há! Mais um capítulo no ar!

Meu Jashin, eu precisoooo continuar os outros Fanfic's! O.O

Mas... O desafio de escrever com casais diferentes é instigante! *olha para o horizonte*

**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPÍTULO? ***pula de curiosidade*

**E do casal DEIDARA e SAKURA??**

Eu adooorei a forma como descrevi a relação, mas não sei se vocês irão gostar, rs.

Em geral, o que mais gostamos é o que menos as pessoas apreciam... *morre*

E **Ino** realmente trai o **Pain** U_U (por que eu não sei, afinal... ele será MUITO quente!)

Mas, ela não aceita traição. =P ...Vai entender... rs.

**E surgiram mais casais!!**

**s2 **KibaKarin; NejiKonan **s2**

O capítulo 3 já tem um título:

**Amar é... _Me entregar mais do que devia._**

Será que tem alguém lendo toda essa porcaria? *frustrada*

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**!Reviews!**


	4. SasorixHinataxKabuto

**N/A: **_Own... eu recebi reviews neste Fanfic! --- Está aí uma coisa que eu não esperava! *-*_

**Shipper**: Sasori / Hinata / Kabuto

**Avisos: **Atenção, Ladies! Não se envolvam com um cara possessivo, controlador e ciumento! O.O *medo¹*

A música presente no capítulo é "Pode agradecer" de Jay Vaquer --- A própria Marcy foi quem indicou... O.O *medo²*

_Amar é..._

"**Me entregar mais do que devia**"

Capítulo 3

{Por FranHyuuga}

Aquela sala estava lotada de pessoas e a cada minuto a impressão que eu tinha é que chegavam mais. Era difícil respirar naquele ambiente tão abafado e por mais que eu tentasse não era capaz de me movimentar livremente no pequeno espaço entre o balcão do bar e o corpo de Sasori.

Eu observava as pessoas que estavam em iguais condições, mas que sorriam alheias ao desconforto. Foi fácil considerar que o desconforto era somente meu por estar aqui, em uma festa tão promíscua e repleta de desconhecidos.

Meus olhos percorreram pelas faces divertidas dos meus amigos que estavam à nossa volta, conversando animadamente enquanto bebiam seus drinques coloridos. Sakura e Deidara sorriam felizes depois de terem subido ao segundo andar da mansão. Eu não pude evitar que minha face aquecesse ao imaginar o que eles fizeram lá. Gaara analisava a figura esbelta de Karin que sussurrava algo inaudível a Kiba. Ao lado deste, Pain e Ino trocavam beijos ousados e rapidamente eu desviei minha atenção, constrangida por tê-los flagrado.

Eu me senti um pouco deslocada ao observar que, além de mim, somente Tenten parecia não se divertir. Ao lado de Hidan, ela procurava com os orbes âmbar alguém que possivelmente eu já sabia de quem se tratava. Era uma pena que Asuma não assumisse o relacionamento às escondidas com alguém tão legal quanto ela.

As mãos macias de Sasori estavam rígidas na minha cintura. Era hábito ele se manter sempre próximo e eu sorri comovida com seu cuidado. Pressionei o meu corpo ao dele, abraçando-o pela cintura e pousando a cabeça sobre seu peito. Eu gostava muito de ouvir seu coração calmo quando estava assim com ele, mas o som ensurdecedor da festa impedia que eu o fizesse.

Ele continuou atento às piadas de Deidara, mas suas mãos dançavam pelas minhas costas em um movimento cadenciado. Sasori era meu porto seguro. Desde que namorávamos, confesso, eu havia perdido em grande parte as oportunidades de sair com minhas amigas ou simplesmente ficar uma tarde solitária em casa. Ele fazia questão de manter-se ao meu lado, vigiando meus passos por me achar frágil demais para agir da forma independente como eu queria.

Com o passar do tempo, eu me acostumei em tê-lo próximo. Eu me habituei com sua presença autoritária e fria, porém protetora e possessiva. Eu nunca havia namorado alguém. Sasori foi o primeiro homem em minha vida. E ele frisava, sempre que possível, ser o único.

_- Ah, Hina! _– Eu ouvi a voz de Ino esbravejar e a encarei lentamente, ainda agarrada ao corpo de Sasori. _– Eu não vou permitir que numa festa como essa você fique com essa cara de morta! _– E de forma um pouco abrupta, ela segurou meu braço e puxou, fazendo-me sair de meu estado de letargia.

Sasori franziu o cenho e encarou Ino com certa hostilidade, mas a loira não leu nos olhos de meu namorado o aviso autoritário.

_- Vamos até a cozinha pegar mais algumas cervejas. _– Ela concluiu, piscando provocante enquanto fitava os orbes castanhos de Sasori.

_- Há cervejas no bar, Ino. _– Ele frisou com a voz rouca e levemente irritada. Sasori odiava me deixar sob os cuidados de qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele próprio.

_- A intenção é fazer a Hina se mexer um pouco. _– A resposta de Ino foi tão seca que eu imediatamente temi as consequências.

_- Saso, não se preocupe. _– Eu falei em tom ameno. _– Vou acompanhá-la e já volto. _– Sorri, tentando reduzir sua resistência.

_- Dez minutos, Hina. _– Ele expressou taxativo, fitando meus orbes com intensidade.

_- Eu não acredito que você vai estabelecer um prazo! _– Ino indignou-se, mas eu sabia tratar-se de algo indiscutível com Sasori. Ele era extremamente controlador.

_- Você sabe que eu não gosto de esperar. _– A voz rouca concluiu com seriedade e Sasori ignorou os olhares reprovadores, adiantando-se e colando seus lábios aos meus.

Eu segui Ino com a cabeça baixa... Algumas vezes, Sasori agia tão egoisticamente que eu me sentia humilhada.

_***~*O*~***_

_- Sasori, você tem que ser menos chato com sua namorada, un! _– Deidara afirmou enquanto eu acompanhava com os olhos a silhueta de Hinata desaparecendo entre as pessoas.

Não me importava nada do que dissessem em relação ao modo como eu tratava Hinata. Isso era um problema nosso e eu sabia que se não fosse pelos meus cuidados ela não estaria tão protegida das más intenções dos outros.

Desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez, fui incapaz de desviar minha atenção. O corpo miúdo e repleto de curvas delicadas concedia uma aparência angelical e eu não tinha outra meta além de me aproximar e fazê-la minha. Quando conversamos, a voz suave era uma melodia e os olhos tão sinceros e inocentes me fizeram desejar colocar Hinata o mais longe possível de quem pudesse ofuscar toda a sua beleza e fragilidade. Uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana, capaz de quebrar ao mais sensível toque.

_- Eu nunca concordei com essa sua obsessão pela Hinata! _– Sakura expressou rudemente e eu precisei sorver um pouco mais de minha bebida para não iniciar outra discussão. _– Por mim, a Hina nunca namoraria com você. _– Tão imatura essa garota.

_- E com quem ela namoraria? _– Questionei com a voz malévola, divertindo-me com a expressão temerosa da rosada. Provavelmente se questionava se devia responder.

_- Com o Kabuto! _– Ela respondeu por fim, bufando.

Meu corpo enrijeceu com a expressão daquele nome. Era certo de que o estudante de Medicina nutria um sentimento forte pela Hinata, mas eu nunca permitiria que ele ousasse sequer tocá-la. Antes de ter seus dedos arrancados, eu o mataria.

_- Sakura, chega. _– Deidara interveio, lendo em meus olhos minhas intenções atrozes. Se ele desejasse preservar o rosto pálido de sua namorada intacto, era bom fazê-la se calar.

_- Hinata fez sua escolha. _– A voz grave soou pela primeira vez e eu encarei Pein, compreendendo de imediato que ele não queria brigas. Eu me calei, sabendo que ele estava certo.

_***~*O*~***_

Eu a vi caminhando insegura em direção à cozinha. Ino a acompanhava, abrindo espaço entre as pessoas para que Hinata pudesse passar. Definitivamente, ela não combinava com uma festa como essa.

_- Kabuto, acho que não devia se aproximar. _– Kimimaro estava ao meu lado, atento a tudo, como sempre.

Diferente dele, eu lutaria por Hinata enquanto ela permitisse que eu me aproximasse. Com certeza, Kimimaro teria maior êxito com Shizune se fosse um pouco mais rigoroso.

Nós somos irmãos de criação, pois temos o mesmo tutor. Eu havia sido adotado por Orochimaru oito anos antes da chegada de Kimimaro. Éramos adolescentes quando nos conhecemos, mas conseguimos manter um bom relacionamento, porque ambos somos muito reservados. Diferente de Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo, outros três que foram adotados por Orochimaru.

_- Eu aceito as consequências. _– Respondi resoluto, compreendendo que nada poderia sair de bom caso Sasori me encontrasse.

Com passos largos, me aproximei da cozinha, em tempo de ouvir a voz suave de Hinata dizer com certa melancolia:

_- E-Eu não sei, Ino-chan... _– Ela fitava o chão. _– Algumas vezes, eu gostaria de voltar no tempo e fazer... tudo diferente._

_- Então, comece agora! _– A loira exclamou com um sorriso malicioso. Eu notei que ela havia observado minha aproximação, o que fez Hinata virar-se e me fitar surpresa com seus grandes olhos perolados.

A perfeição do rosto feminino, moldado pelos longos cabelos índigo que caíam como cascata sobre os ombros nus, fez minha respiração pausar por um breve momento. Quantas vezes eu a imaginei assim, fitando-me como um convite para que eu me aproximasse. Ela sabia tanto quanto eu que sentíamos falta um do outro.

Por que era tão difícil que ela aceitasse um fato tão simples?

_- Ka-Kabuto? _– Ela sussurrou meu nome, e instintivamente as mãos seguraram uma à outra em sinal de nervosismo. Contive um sorriso pela timidez que ela demonstrava. Era tão naturalmente assustada, como uma coelhinha com medo de seu predador.

_- Já faz algum tempo, Hinata. _– Minha voz soou um pouco rouca e eu me aproximei com passos cautelosos, temendo que ela fugisse de mim novamente. Minha face poderia se mostrar impassível, mas eu não suportaria perdê-la uma vez mais.

_- Dois meses. _– Ela respondeu sorrindo com a face corada. Eu não imaginava que estaria contando. Mesmo que não fosse intencional, sua afirmativa me deixou feliz por saber que ela não se esqueceu do nosso último encontro.

_- Eu não consegui me afastar por mais tempo. _– Minha mão pousou sob o queixo feminino e eu notei que Hinata estremeceu diante do toque. Era impossível negar a mim mesmo o quanto eu a queria. E o quanto foi doloroso ouvir dela que eu devia seguir o meu próprio caminho.

_- Como... _– Ela suspirou, afastando-se com delicadeza. _– Como você está? _

Eu sabia que Hinata queria manter certa distância entre nós dois. E o fato dela se preocupar tanto com minha proximidade não era somente pelo namorado estúpido, mas porque ela poderia facilmente repensar estar com ele.

Todas as vezes que estávamos próximos, eu sabia que Hinata sentia a mesma intensidade de reações que invadiam meu corpo. No entanto, ela hesitava demais, assustada com a possibilidade de algo pior acontecer entre Sasori e eu. Não era necessário questionar para saber que Hinata temia as reações agressivas do namorado. Certamente, ela pensava que eu poderia ser morto.

Eu nunca lhe disse que a única real diferença entre a hostilidade do Akasuna e a minha era que eu a expressava menos. Em minhas veias, havia uma forte dose de agressividade e tendência sádica, mas eu sabia ser mais contido. Se Sasori podia ser perigoso, eu mostraria a ele que eu era igualmente capaz de sê-lo.

_- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que estou bem. _– Afirmei me reaproximando do corpo frágil e trêmulo. Minhas mãos pousaram sobre os ombros nus de Hinata, deslizando sobre a pele macia em uma carícia que denunciava os meus sentimentos.

_***~*O*~***_

Eu senti meu coração descompassado com as mãos quentes sobre meus ombros. Não fui capaz de evitar que meus olhos pousassem sobre o rosto sério de Kabuto, aqueles traços que não abandonaram meus sonhos desde a noite em que nos beijamos. Foi um erro! Um deslize imperdoável, que me fazia sofrer tamanha culpa que me assolava.

Sasori não merecia que eu o traísse. Apesar de extremamente controlador, eu sabia que ele me amava. Isso, no entanto, não reduzia em nada o prazer que eu sentia em ter as mãos de Kabuto me acariciando de forma cálida. Minhas pernas fraquejaram simplesmente por observar as esferas negras fixas em meus lábios, o sorriso convidativo, e o peito másculo um pouco arfante.

Nossa única intimidade foi apenas um beijo e eu já desejava me entregar por inteiro àquele homem que me encarava como se eu fosse a única pessoa presente no ambiente. Eu cerrei os olhos desejando recuperar minha sanidade, desejando que a face de Sasori invadisse minha mente e fizesse com que meus sentimentos por Kabuto sumissem.

Eu dizia a mim mesma que Kabuto surgiu em minha vida em um momento de fragilidade. Sasori tirou tudo de mim... E deu-me tudo também! Era tão confuso que a presença de Kabuto trouxe um pouco de luz à minha vida. Ele me ofereceu segurança longe dos braços tão rigorosos de Sasori e eu senti, finalmente, que talvez pudesse viver algo diferente.

Mas, repentinamente, Kabuto sumiu. Como se nunca tivesse existido. Ele não aparecia em frente à minha sala para conversarmos e não respondia aos meus e-mails. Em minha tristeza, encontrei apoio em Sasori, sentindo-me culpada por sequer considerar a possibilidade de abandoná-lo. Somente Sasori estava ao meu lado, afinal. Somente ele nunca me deixaria.

E quando Kabuto retornou, duas semanas depois, foi com muita dificuldade que o ignorei. Meu coração parecia dolorido e eu me questionei novamente quanto ao que eu sentia. Se eu amasse Sasori, eu não devia duvidar de meus próprios sentimentos.

Eu senti o hálito quente sobre meus lábios e recuperei a razão em tempo de empurrar Kabuto antes que ele me beijasse. Antes que ele me trouxesse a dúvida novamente e me abandonasse!

_- Não podemos! _– Exclamei um pouco exasperada.

Eu vi desapontamento nos orbes escuros enquanto Kabuto ajeitava os óculos em um gesto mecânico. Era tão difícil pensar quando estávamos juntos. Há dois meses, quando nos vimos pela última vez, eu me afastei dele. Estava ferida porque ele havia me deixado. Não permiti que me explicasse, pois havia prometido a mim mesma que nada me afastaria de Sasori.

Kabuto leu em meus olhos toda a confusão que sentia em meu interior. Ele envolveu minha mão entre as suas e de certa maneira eu soube o que ele diria. O desespero me envolveu, junto à expectativa, e sem perceber as lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos.

_- Eu te deixei porque precisava ter certeza do que eu sentia. _– Kabuto suspirou pesadamente e seus olhos encontraram os meus, revelando segredos até então emudecidos. Com uma das mãos ele secou as lágrimas que molhavam minha face. – _Eu te amo._

Eu tive dificuldade de respirar normalmente, sentindo um vazio incomum envolver-me como se me afogasse. Eu encarei o chão com tristeza, porque Kabuto não foi capaz de me dizer isso há dois meses. Era tarde. Eu havia feito minha opção.

_- M-Mas, seremos somente amigos. _– Meu coração apertou-se no peito por cortar quaisquer possibilidades de um relacionamento. Eu não permitiria que ele tivesse esperanças. Eu precisava acabar com isso. Não havia futuro para nós dois.

_- Eu não disse que precisava retribuir o que eu sinto. _– Ele respondeu um pouco ofendido. Eu o encarei novamente, certa de que não estávamos juntos porque eu não o conheci antes de Sasori. – _Eu quero apenas lhe dar a opção que merece._

Assenti silenciosamente, encarando meus próprios pés. Ele me envolveu em seus braços acolhedores e eu me agarrei ao seu corpo como uma despedida. Meu coração parecia gritar pelo erro que estava cometendo... Eu inalei a fragrância do perfume masculino, abraçando-o mais forte, deixando que minhas lágrimas molhassem a camiseta preta.

_***~*O*~***_

Quinze minutos. E nada de Hinata.

Eu já estava impaciente com o atraso. Ela não atrasaria sem um bom motivo, simplesmente porque não era de seu feitio fazê-lo.

Deixei o copo de saquê sobre o balcão e saí em direção à cozinha, ignorando os questionamentos às minhas costas. Deidara foi o primeiro a me alcançar e segurando meu braço ele me virou bruscamente para encará-lo.

_- Você vai perdê-la por ser tão arrogante, un! _– Alertou como se soubesse o que estava por vir. Eu respeitava Deidara como um amigo, apesar de nossas diferenças, ele sempre demonstrou certa admiração pelas minhas decisões.

_- Hinata não ousaria me deixar. _– Retruquei e somente neste momento pude perceber que já estava tomado pela raiva. Descontrole nunca foi uma característica minha.

_- E se ela o fizesse!? Você faria o que, un!? _– O loiro voltou a questionar com o cenho franzido. Tudo aquilo estava sendo tão patético.

_- Eu iria até o inferno para trazê-la de volta. _– Respondi como se fosse óbvio. Hinata era predestinada a ficar comigo. Era inconcebível outro final. Somente eu poderia protegê-la do mundo, de todas as pessoas que poderiam lhe fazer mal. Eu sentia que ela sabia disso.

Voltei a andar com certa pressa até a cozinha e mesmo em meio àquelas pessoas desconhecidas, eu vi Hinata abraçada com Kabuto. Meu corpo inteiro parecia queimar devido à intensa cólera que pulsou em minhas veias! Quem aquele sujeito pensava que era para tocar em Hinata? Quem ele pensava ser para envolvê-la daquela forma em seus braços?

_- Eu ainda vou matá-lo. _– Exclamei entredentes com certa dificuldade.

Pude ouvir Deidara responder assustado: "Eu não duvido de suas palavras", antes de andar em direção ao "casal". Com uma raiva que parecia rasgar meus músculos, eu empurrei Kabuto para longe de Hinata e gritei como se pudesse deixá-lo surdo:

_- Fique longe dela! _

Minhas mãos já envolviam o colarinho daquele patético sujeito e imediatamente eu senti certo prazer em ouvir a voz de Hinata soar assustada, implorando para que eu o soltasse.

_- Somente se ela quiser. _– A voz grave soou desafiadora e eu percebi que Kabuto não sentia medo algum do que eu poderia fazer com ele.

Hinata exclamou um som surpreso pela resposta à minha investida hostil e isso apenas me deixou com mais raiva. Ela estava gostando de vê-lo me desafiar? Ela queria ser disputada? Eu a encarei por um momento, mas os orbes perolados estavam fixos sobre o grisalho.

Se ela queria ser entregue como um troféu, eu o faria. E ela seria novamente _minha_.

Lancei com força o corpo do Yakushi sobre o balcão no centro da cozinha. Ele caiu com certa dificuldade, mas levantou-se tão frio que me permiti admirá-lo pela ousadia. Lentamente, ele limpou a roupa. As pessoas já haviam se afastado um pouco para ver o que acontecia e somente neste momento Ino apareceu e correu para o lado de Hinata, abraçando-a.

Meus olhos fitaram a figura loira e eu a vi se encolher amedrontada. Eu acertaria as contas com ela mais tarde. Voltei meus orbes para Kabuto, em tempo de vê-lo ajeitar os óculos sobre a face e sorrir com escárnio.

_- Você poderia simplesmente perguntar à Hinata com quem ela quer ficar ao invés de disputá-la à força. _– Com uma expressão indecifrável, voltou seus olhos a ela.

Imediatamente, senti a raiva voltar a percorrer meu corpo e com uma agilidade que assombrou até a mim mesmo eu o soquei diretamente no rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão com o nariz sangrando.

_- Não a olhe. _– Alertei, levantando-o com brusquidão pelo braço. – _Não a toque. _– Empurrei o corpo no balcão novamente. _– Não fale com ela. _– Ordenei fitando-o com cólera.

Meu punho se elevou novamente, mas desta vez Kabuto segurou-o com firmeza e, encarando-me nos olhos, falou com a voz severa:

_- Eu não vou brigar com você, porque me importo com o que a Hinata pensa. _– Virando-se de costas, ele fitou o rosto choroso de Hinata uma vez mais. – _Você não precisa disso. _– E altivo ele saiu da cozinha. Maldito!

_- Saso... _– A voz amena soou e eu olhei Hinata como se pudesse matá-la. _– Vo-Você... estragou tudo! _– Ela exclamou e saiu correndo entre as pessoas.

Eu não permitiria que a conversa se encerrasse desta forma. Rapidamente a alcancei e segurei seu pulso com força.

_***~*O*~***_

_- O que você fez é imperdoável. _– A voz de Sasori era fria. _– Deixá-lo te tocar como se fosse... _– Ele não completou a frase, sabendo que me ofenderia. _– Você é minha, Hinata! Somente minha! Quando vai entender isso!? _

Ele me puxou de encontro ao corpo rígido e me abraçou possessivamente com um dos braços enquanto com a mão livre segurava meu rosto com certa hostilidade, machucando minha pele, obrigando-me a fitá-lo nos olhos.

_**Sufoquei, não deixei você sair sem mim**_

_**Vigiei só para garantir**_

_**Infernizei, controlei cada segundo**_

_**Liguei só pra verificar**_

_- Se eu te controlo é porque não vou perder você. _– A voz era rouca, autoritária. Os orbes castanhos estavam repletos de um brilho malévolo, agressivo. Eu me encolhi diante do olhar. _– Você me pertence!_

_**Te cerquei, coloquei escuta**_

_**Grampeei o telefone, afastei amigos**_

_**Ameacei violência**_

_**Apaguei o seu passado**_

_**Odiei não estar lá**_

Com o que me restou de dignidade, eu afastei meu rosto de sua mão. Um gemido de dor escapou pelos meus lábios e eu notei que Sasori apertou um pouco mais o abraço. Era humilhante saber que eu estava presa a ele. A mim não seria permitido privacidade, não seria permitido liberdade.

_**Mas amei você... Amei você!**_

_**Mas amei você**_

_**Mas amei você... Amei você!**_

_**Mas amei você... Pode agradecer!**_

Suspirei pesadamente, sentindo mais lágrimas saltarem de meus olhos. Eu tive raiva de mim mesma por ser incapaz de viver longe daquele homem! Sasori consumia minhas forças, me deixava à mercê de suas ameaças.

Eu me debati em seu abraço, empurrando-o com veemência, mas sem sucesso. Ele me fitava calado, observando meus gestos.

_- Você não vai sair assim. _– Disse simplesmente, alheio ao meu ataque de fúria.

Eu bati em seu peito, chorando e soluçando, vulnerável como a inútil boneca frágil que ele queria tanto. Eu senti sua mão acariciar meu rosto e seus lábios se aproximaram de meu pescoço, onde ele depositou beijos e expressou com a voz autoritária:

_- Eu só quero o seu bem, Hina. _

_**Quebrei presentes sabe-se lá de quem**_

_**Rasguei fotos sei muito bem de quem**_

_**Queimei cartas que não escrevi, não**_

Afundei-me naquele corpo, cansada de lutar. Sasori me envolveu em seus braços e deixou que eu me acalmasse, mas eu estava tão frustrada. Por que eu me mantinha naquele papel ridículo? Por que eu o deixava fazer isso comigo?

_- Você não me ama. _– Funguei, triste pelo silêncio dele. _– Você é orgulhoso em admitir que talvez... _– Minha voz foi sumindo, mas eu me obriguei a continuar. _– Talvez eu não te queira mais._

_**Não deixei, proibi, não permiti**_

_**Roupas, gestos, sorrisos que não consenti**_

_**Evitei que seu brilho ofuscasse o meu**_

Eu senti a respiração de Sasori pausar com a minha frase. Foi inevitável sentir certo pesar por fazê-lo considerar que Kabuto poderia estar certo. A verdade é que eu estava triste e Sasori parecia não se importar.

Eu quase gritei pela insensibilidade dele! Eu quis me bater por ser tão burra.

_**Mas amei você... Amei você!**_

_**Mas amei você**_

_**Mas amei você... Amei você!**_

_**Mas amei você... Pode agradecer!**_

_- Você está enganada. _– A voz fluiu sobre minha cabeça, mas eu não me movi para vê-lo. – _O que eu sinto por você é maior do que o sentimento estúpido do Kabuto._

Agitei-me com aquela afirmativa absurda e me voltei irritada para encarar Sasori, mas o que vi me fez estática. Os orbes castanhos eram carinhosos e verdadeiros.

_- Ele pode viver sem você, mas eu não. _– A voz fluiu um pouco baixa, com dificuldade. E eu sorri por vê-lo tão vulnerável. Ele estava dizendo algo que nunca me disse antes. _– Ele pode ficar sem tocar sua pele, mas eu não. _– E as mãos pousaram em minhas costas, puxando-me mais ao encontro de seu corpo. _– Ele pode seguir em frente se você deixá-lo, mas eu não. _

_**Chantageei e até chorei**_

_**Pena e medo sempre boas coleiras**_

_**Enrolei, explorei e até chifrei**_

_**Pequenas besteiras...**_

Minha raiva esvaneceu com aquele olhar. Não era um "eu te amo", mas me permitia compreender o que eu representava para Sasori com a mesma perfeição.

_- Desculpe. _– Ele expressou um pouco seco. Eu sabia quão difícil devia ser desculpar-se. Sasori nunca se importava com os sentimentos das pessoas. Sempre tão frio, distante.

_- Eu quero optar por você, Saso. _– Respondi, sabendo que poderia ser a única vez em que pudesse dizer algo assim. _– Não quero ser obrigada a ficar ao seu lado. _

Ele demonstrou não gostar do que eu havia dito, sem saber ao certo onde eu queria chegar.

_**Te marquei feito um gado, fui seu dono**_

_**E tranquei, castiguei, vampirizei**_

_**Fiquei puto por não conseguir controlar o seu pensamento**_

_- Eu quero minha liberdade. _– Disse, enfim.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e inclinou-se à minha altura, beijando meus lábios com volúpia, fazendo-me esquecer momentaneamente todas aquelas aflições. Quando nos separamos, os castanhos fixaram-se em mim:

_- Vou pensar. _

E eu soube que não poderia esperar mais que isso. Eu havia me entregue mais do que devia e agora já não conseguia tomar posse dos meus próprios direitos de escolha.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Marcy, flor! Espero que a agrade!_

_**Olá, Povooo!**_

_Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão divertido escrever com casais diferentes, rs._

_Estou adorando, mas espero que vocês também estejam!_

_Aliás, esse capítulo EU ACHEI UM LIXO... *chora em uma sala escura* E vocês?_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPÍTULO!? O.O**_

_**E DO TRIÂNGULO Sasori – Hinata – Kabuto??**_

_Eu tive muita dificuldade em fazê-lo, porque a personalidade do Sasori realmente é um pouco psicótica. Até pensei em fazer a Hina dar um fora nele, mas quando vi eu já o tinha deixado tão possessivo que ele nunca a deixaria partir, rs._

_E eu não queria causar uma morte em meio à festa, né? ^^_

_Resta saber o que acharam!!! rs._

_**SINCERIDADE**__, hein?_

_**!E surgiram mais casais!**_

_**s2 **__Asuma e Tenten; KibaKarinGaara __**s2**_

_Recebi alguns comentários que me animaram muito em continuar com essa ideia maluca! _

_E é com muito __**carinho**__ que respondo cada um deles:_

_**De-chan 00': **_Oh, flor! *-* Vc me deixou MUITO animada com seu comentário!!! rs. O Deidara realmente foi quente no capítulo anterior! Caraca, se eu tivesse um Deidara à disposição, meu marido teria que se cuidar! Huahuahua... é difícil competir com um cara gostoso como ele fazendo Strip *baba litros*. Que bom que vc não achou que o amor dos dois ficou forçado! Porque é muito difícil escrever com casais diferentes e com essa sua frase eu dei um suspiro de alívio, rs. Agora, flor... KakaAnko realmente é adorável! E na verdade eu gostei mais deles com seu Fanfic "Somos família", rs. Eu adooooro sua história (que, aliás, quero continuação U_U rs). Mas, o Kakashi está prometido, rs. Mas, o Hidan não... hihihi. A Anko ficará com outra pessoa e me dará muito trabalho para escrever porque será um casal muito... como posso dizer... hum... sádico! Hehe. A Tente, agora vc viu! Está com o Asuma... que será (fofoca ON, rs) professor dela. Eu adoro um casinho assim nos Fic's, rs. Mas, não perca as esperanças, porque ela terá outra pessoa também, rs. Espero mesmo que vc continue curtindo, flor! Manda sua opinião, ok? Ela é bem-vinda! Beijoooos!

_**Kaos: **_Você está lendooo!? rs… *-* Que boooom! E será que gostou deste capítulo também? *som de suspense* Espero que envie sua opinião! Beijo carinhoso...

_**V. Lovett: **_Eu também adooooro casais alternativos! *-* Realmente, Fic's com casais muito comuns algumas vezes enjoam, rs. Por isso, queria escrever algo diferente, que nunca havia encontrado. O ruim disso é nunca ter noção se o povo está curtindo, rs. Ah, e não esquenta! O Kimimaro ainda surgirá com a resolução disso! Especialmente agora que ele viu o Kabuto indo até as últimas consequências para conquistar a Hina, rs. Espero que continue lendo, flor!!! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

_**Artemis In Avalon: **_Minha amiga!!! Lá lá lá! *dança com pompons* Que delícia ter você por aqui! *estende tapete vermelho* Seus comentários sempre são bem-vindos, simplesmente porque "boto a maior fé" na qualidade de suas críticas! Afinal, assim como eu, rs... Você é perfeccionista, idealista e inflexível, huahauhua... *leva tomatada* Espero que este cap. do Sasori esteja legal também, porque... honestamente, eu não gostei... =P Mas, interessa saber se você gostou! *pisca maliciosamente* Afinal, alguém possessivo às vezes é tããão sexy... *abana* Beijo carinhoso, miga!!!

_**Jord73: **_Oh, meu Jashin! *morri* Você... por... aqui? Que orgulhoooo! *pula como louca* Nossa, primeiro, tê-la comentando, para mim, é uma honra! Porque você é uma excelente Ficwriter, que tem ideias geniais e que possui opiniões muito bem fundamentadas! rs. Então, só me resta sorrir com seu review! Agora... *capota* A notícia foi maravilhosa! DeiSaku nos seus projetos!? OMG! E não é só isso!!! Com o Itachi!!! Cara! Você vai acreditar se eu te disser que eu adoraria que seu projeto saísse do papel e viesse para o site, porque sempre quis ler algo assim? Se não acredita, eu provo! rs. Me procura no Orkut e você verá o vídeo que tenho do triângulo ItaSakuDei!!! Desde o ano passado! rs. É um vídeo perfeito que pode, inclusive, servir de inspiração para você ;) E, Jord-flor... espero que continue curtindo o Fic!!! Beijo carinhoso...

_**Agradeço também àqueles que favoritaram e por algum motivo do destino (dramática, rs) não enviaram reviews:**_

_**s2 **__Sika-chan; Hyuu x3 __**s2**_

_**...Vocês sabem como eu sou...**_

_**!Flores ou Pedras!**_

"_**Reviews"**_


	5. AsumaxTentenxShikamaru

**Obrigada, povo, pelos comentários! *-***

**Shipper**: Asuma / Tenten / Shikamaru

**Aviso [1]: **Este capítulo contém insinuações de hentai.

**Aviso [2]: **A música presente no capítulo é "Não reclame mais" do Detonautas... (ô, raiva ¬¬).

**Aviso [3]: **Finalmente, A PEDIDOS, o Kimimaro terá uma segunda chance! *-* / Spoiler!

* * *

_Amar é..._

"**Ser teu refúgio quando ninguém vê**"

Capítulo 4

{Por FranHyuuga}

- Um presente para Marcy Bolger -

Subi as escadas com lentidão. A festa em uma mansão tão grande quanto esta, regada a álcool e repleta de pessoas desconhecidas, havia perdido totalmente a graça desde que discretamente eu o havia procurado sem sucesso. Eu sou uma completa estúpida por imaginar que o encontraria! Ele sequer se importa com os meus sentimentos. Ele só me deseja para se divertir em noites solitárias. E, droga, eu sabia disso.

_- Tenten... _– Uma voz grave atraiu minha atenção e eu a reconheci de imediato. Shikamaru tinha o dom de aparecer nos momentos em que eu mais precisava de alguém.

- _Oi. _– Eu cumprimentei simplesmente, aproximando-me o suficiente para beijar seus lábios. Ele correspondeu ao gesto e ficamos um breve momento apenas sentindo o toque suave de nossas bocas pressionadas. Era comum o que fazíamos. Shikamaru sempre seria meu refúgio, afinal. Meu melhor amigo.

Distanciei-me o suficiente para mirar as esferas negras no centro daqueles olhos desinteressados.

_- Asuma? _– Questionou com a voz baixa, fingindo-se surpreso.

_- Quem mais tem o poder de me destruir por dentro? _– Retorqui amarga, abraçando-o pela cintura. Aconcheguei-me àquele corpo, sentindo o calor me aquecer um pouco.

As mãos masculinas passearam pelas minhas costas despreocupadamente e eu pude ouvir a voz grave murmurar um "problemático" antes do maxilar se posicionar sobre minha cabeça. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, no alto daquela escada. O corredor do segundo andar estava repleto de pessoas conversando e rindo alto, beijando-se com luxúria exagerada ou apenas bebendo recostadas no parapeito enquanto observavam a festa abaixo.

Suspirei, cansada de esperar pelo meu professor de cálculos avançados. Aquele homem seria minha ruína e mesmo naquela situação eu ainda tinha a pequena esperança de que ele acabasse por aparecer naquela festa estúpida apenas porque eu havia pedido.

_- Uma volta? _– Shikamaru questionou preguiçosamente e eu anuí em resposta, ciente de que ele sempre seria uma boa companhia nestes momentos odiosamente melancólicos.

**_

* * *

_**

Algumas situações simplesmente não acontecem como desejamos. Isso era o que Tenten aprendia nesse momento; mais uma vez.

Eu odiava vê-la triste. Mas aparentemente ela é quem procurava por esse sofrimento. Encarei os orbes âmbar por um breve momento antes de começarmos a descer os degraus, desviando-nos das pessoas paradas na longa escadaria.

Ela seguia à frente, sem sequer observar se eu a acompanhava. Ela me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu não deixaria uma amiga sozinha naquelas condições.

Abandonamos a casa o suficiente para que o som ensurdecedor ficasse baixo. A noite estava abafada e o céu escuro tinha estrelas brilhantes, sem nuvens. Droga, eu adoro nuvens.

_- Shika? _– A voz suave me atraiu e eu fitei o rosto bronzeado à minha frente. Sempre apreciei os traços delicados daquela face: a pele desprovida de quaisquer marcas, os lábios cheios e convidativos, as longas pestanas negras que moldavam aquelas esferas âmbar brilhantes.

Ela havia cessado os passos e seus olhos fitavam os meus com preocupação. Eu me aproximei de seu corpo curvilíneo, envolvendo sua cintura com minha mão esquerda enquanto pousava a direita sobre seu rosto, apenas para sentir a maciez da pele feminina. Não me lembro muito bem quando Tenten e eu começamos a "colorir" nossa amizade, mas me deixava aliviado saber que poderia tocá-la daquela maneira sem me preocupar com "o depois" de nossa relação.

Inclinei-me mais sobre seu corpo, pressionando meus lábios aos dela de forma possessiva, sentindo-a estremecer quando minha língua acariciou a sua. Aprofundei o beijo, atraindo-a um pouco mais para mim enquanto soltava seus cabelos daqueles coques idiotas. Eu sempre a preferi com suas onduladas madeixas chocolate livres.

Ouvi-a rir divertida com minhas intenções e precisamos interromper o contato entre nossas bocas apenas para que ela tentasse inutilmente refazer o penteado.

_- Droga, Shika, você estragou meus adoráveis coques. _– Repreendeu com falsa decepção. _– Sabe quanto tempo levo para fazê-los?_

_- Já disse para deixá-los soltos. _– Respondi indiferente, caminhando em direção ao meu velho Impala preto.

Deitei sobre o capô do carro, ouvindo os amortecedores trabalharem com o meu peso. Eu encarava a grande lua cheia quando senti Tenten deitando-se ao meu lado, acompanhando meu silêncio.

**_

* * *

_**

Eram 1h30 da manhã quando terminei de corrigir a última prova. Recostei-me sobre a cadeira, satisfeito por ter encerrado aquela rotina entediante.

Acendi um cigarro e dei uma longa tragada, sentindo um caloroso alívio invadir meus pulmões junto com aquela fumaça. Vagamente, lembrei de alguém que sempre me dizia que essa porcaria de vício me mataria um dia.

"_Tsunade"._

Maldição, por que de todas as mulheres por quem poderia me interessar eu tinha que escolher justamente a mais complicada e inacessível? Uma mulher madura e alguns anos mais velha, com seios volumosos que me faziam fantasiar loucuras que eu nunca poderia cometer.

Levantei-me frustrado, enterrando o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesa desorganizada. Morar sozinho, estar sozinho, ser sozinho, na minha idade não me agradava. Eu sempre vivi na calmaria, despreocupado com o futuro, divertindo-me com os amigos e agora, certamente, pagava o alto preço de não ter investido antes em algum relacionamento sério.

Quem diria que o idiota do Kakashi conseguiria isso? Eu fui um completo babaca, achando que estava um passo à frente do cara mais boêmio que eu poderia um dia conhecer.

Olhei pela janela do meu apartamento vazio. Havia muitas luzes acesas e imaginei que em algum lugar da grande Tóquio estaria Tsunade, nua sobre uma cama espaçosa, aguardando as mãos de outro homem lhe darem prazer.

Trinquei os dentes ao lembrar-me de _quem _a estava acompanhando nos últimos meses. O mesmo idiota que eu acreditava ser um eterno solteirão: Hatake Kakashi.

Bufei, irritado por me lembrar dessas verdades absurdamente incômodas. Eu precisava descansar minha mente ou enlouqueceria! Ouvi meu celular vibrar sob os papéis espalhados na mesa e o procurei um pouco, pressionando as teclas para ler a mensagem:

_Você disse que viria!_

_Te aguardo._

_T._

"_T."... _Sorri desgostoso ao lembrar do rosto da minha aluna. "_Tenten"._

Certamente, foi um erro encontrá-la para transas casuais. Apesar de seu corpo sensual fazer valer qualquer arrependimento posterior.

Não seria má ideia ir àquela estúpida festa de jovens inconseqüentes.

Afinal, eu ainda podia me dizer "jovem", não?

**_

* * *

_**

_- Você não devia ter feito isso, Tenten. _– Shikamaru me alertou voltando seu rosto para fixar seus olhos em mim.

_- É só uma mensagem inocente. _– Respondi com um pequeno sorriso, triste por pensar que na verdade aquelas curtas palavras representavam um pouco o meu desespero. _– Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Shika. _– Brinquei para fazê-lo esquecer a situação.

_- Ele não te respeita. _– Ele afirmou após um breve silêncio, querendo iniciar novamente aquela discussão que não levaria a nada.

_- Se eu namorasse só com quem me respeita, Shika, eu já estaria namorando você, não é? _– Os negros estudaram meu rosto e eu me remexi, um pouco incomodada com a intensidade do olhar.

Droga, ele está pensando.

Quando o Shikamaru pensa, uma resposta odiosamente verdadeira soa por aqueles lábios de sabor amentolado.

Aproximei-me matreira, desejando calá-lo antes que ele respondesse, mas suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, mantendo-me afastada. Por que ele tinha que ser tão inteligente e perspicaz?

_- Não vou me calar. _– Afirmou e eu sorri sem graça, deitando-me sobre seu peito com os olhos fixos no céu escuro.

_- Eu não quero ouvir. _– Pedi com a voz manhosa. _– Estou com meu orgulho ferido o suficiente._

_- Nunca é o suficiente, Tenten. _– Ele respondeu de imediato, sem sequer hesitar. Às vezes, o Shikamaru me assustava com suas palavras tão certeiras.

_- Por que ele não é capaz de me amar? _– Questionei, aceitando a verdade que o meu amigo expressava.

_- Você devia se concentrar em questionar: por que __você__ é capaz de amá-lo. _– A resposta fluiu serena e novamente eu me mexi ao seu lado, apenas para fitá-lo mais atentamente.

Aquele rosto de traços tão perfeitamente desenhados e masculinos me atraía tanto. Eu adorava aquelas sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos profundos, como quem sempre está analisando o ambiente. E quando ele estava assim, tão vulnerável e calmo, eu o adorava ainda mais.

_- Posso não saber por que amo o idiota do Asuma. _– Respondi e notei que minha voz estava levemente rouca. _– Mas sei por que amo __você__._

**_

* * *

_**

Tenten era determinada e destemida, mas nestes momentos ela se tornava uma mulher delicada que expressava em todos os gestos o desejo em receber carinho. Eu também a amava, mas nossa relação era estranha demais até mesmo para eu entender.

_- Pena que eu não mereça você, Shika. _– Ela concluiu antes que eu pudesse reagir àquela declaração sincera. _– Sou tão dependente do Asuma... _– Sua voz estremeceu e eu soube que em breve ela derramaria suas primeiras lágrimas daquela noite.

_- O que você gostaria que o Asuma fizesse? _– Questionei na tentativa de pensar em uma nova solução à situação. Ela demorou um pouco para responder e quando as palavras fluíram, seus orbes não me fitavam.

_- Eu queria tanto que ele me assumisse. _– Um desabafo. Eu sabia que Asuma jamais faria isso, porque ele não sentia nada por aquela mulher além de atração sexual. Além disso, ele nunca colocaria em risco sua carreira por se envolver com uma de suas alunas.

Ouvi Tenten fungar e soube de imediato que daquelas adoráveis esferas âmbar as lágrimas nasciam. Sentei-me, puxando-a para os meus braços, aconchegando-a entre as minhas pernas.

_- Diz isso a ele. _– Expressei fracamente, notando que suas mãos apressavam-se em secar as lágrimas. Mesmo que Asuma não aceite, ela poderia ao menos dizer o que estava sentindo e talvez isso concedesse um pouco de conforto.

- _Não dá! _– Ela respondeu frustrada. _– Prefiro como está do que não o ter. _– Explicou e eu me silenciei, dando a ela o tempo que precisava para se recuperar do breve choro.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto permanecemos daquela forma. Ela envolveu uma de minhas mãos entre as suas, entrelaçando nossos dedos, beijando minha pele com certa devoção.

_- Somos mais que amigos e menos que compromissados. _– Afirmou com um sorriso divertido e eu me senti satisfeito por vê-la melhor.

_- Isso te incomoda? _– Perguntei afundando meu rosto entre os seus cabelos soltos. Ela não tinha conseguido refazer os coques e eu aproveitei a situação para inalar o perfume suave dos longos fios.

_- Não... _– Ela riu, fazendo-me sorrir. Eu a preferia assim. _– Mas, se eu pudesse amar você totalmente, você ainda me amaria?_

Eu não precisava responder àquela pergunta. Eu sempre a amaria. Mas, não podia oferecer o que ela esperava de mim. Não podia oferecer o que ela esperava do Asuma. Não sou bom o suficiente para isso; não sou responsável o bastante.

_- Amar é problemático. _– Respondi, mantendo sigilo dos meus reais pensamentos. Seria vergonhoso que Tenten soubesse que eu ainda não estava preparado para assumir um relacionamento sério. Mas, quando eu estivesse, ela seria certamente a primeira pessoa que eu procuraria.

_- Você vai morrer solteiro. _– A voz amena retorquiu, mas o timbre denunciava haver um sorriso em seus lábios.

_- Ao menos, viverei bastante. _– Brinquei e ambos rimos antes de nos beijarmos novamente.

Alguns gritos interromperam o momento e nos separamos em tempo de ver Shizune chorando, irritada, saindo da mansão com passos largos em direção à rua. Logo atrás, Itachi a alcançou e ouvimos o motivo da briga:

_- Como pude ser tão idiota? _– Ela gritou exaltada. _– Você não presta! _– Afirmou ajeitando a alça da blusa vermelha que estava amassada.

_- Ah, você queria romantismo? _– A voz de Itachi era cínica. _– Podia ter me alertado. _– Completou, cruzando os braços. Problemático.

_- Cale a boca! _– Kimimaro saía da mansão em tempo de ouvir as palavras do outro. _– Se tocar nela mais uma vez, eu não vou parar quando ela pedir. _– Ameaçou. A coisa estava cada vez pior.

_- Vocês se merecem. _– Itachi expressou rude, voltando à mansão sem sequer olhar a face consternada da mulher. Kimimaro envolveu seus ombros e então as palavras foram baixas e não conseguimos ouvir mais nada.

_- Que grosso! _– Tenten sussurrou e eu a encarei inexpressivo. Sorte a deles não nos interessarmos por fofocas. Se fosse a Ino... _– Oh, Shika! _– A voz animou-se de repente e o dedo fino indicou Asuma que adentrava a mansão naquele momento.

_- Você não precisa fazer isso. _– Comentei, deitando-me novamente sobre o capô do carro.

_- É por isso que não mereço você. _– Ela respondeu e com um suave beijo sobre minha testa desceu do automóvel para correr atrás do professor.

**_

* * *

_**

A festa estava mesmo animada. Muitos jovens dançando, muita bebida rolando, muitos quartos vagos. Sexo fácil. Drogas acessíveis. Nada pelo que me interessasse. Acho que estou ficando velho.

_- Asuma-sensei! _– A voz conhecida veio acompanhada de mãos delicadas deslizando-se matreiras pelas minhas costas. _– Você veio... _

Encarei os orbes âmbar de Tenten e o sorriso provocativo em seus lábios me fez pensar que ela poderia ser uma companhia bem-vinda àquela noite. Desde que ninguém nos visse.

_**Não reclame mais no meu ouvido**_

_**Eu não aguento mais ouvir você falar de mim**_

_- Ao segundo andar. _– Expressei, subindo os degraus sem conferir se ela me seguia. Afinal, ela sempre o fazia.

Quando encontrei um quarto vago, observei discretamente se alguém observava e adentrei rapidamente, ao notar que todos estavam preocupados demais se divertindo. Não demorou para que Tenten fizesse o mesmo.

Tão logo estávamos no quarto, tranquei a porta e a envolvi em meus braços, beijando seu pescoço bronzeado e puxando sua blusa para cima apenas para ver os seios rijos que eu apreciava encobertos pelo sutiã preto de renda. Ela era uma mulher muito atraente. E irresistivelmente persistente.

_**Não reclame mais no meu ouvido**_

_**Eu não aguento mais ouvir você falar de mim**_

A blusa havia sido esquecida em algum canto qualquer quando eu a empurrei em direção à cama de casal com lençóis desalinhados. Não abandonei aqueles lábios carnudos, mordendo-os e invadindo a boca gostosa com a língua, sem dar espaço sequer para ela respirar. Eu adorava fazê-la perder o fôlego.

_- Hum... _– Ela balbuciou puxando meus cabelos e correspondendo ao ritmo intenso do beijo. Eu senti suas mãos sob minha camiseta vermelha, passeando pelas minhas costas enquanto me ocupava em apalpar aquele corpo semi-nu. _– E-Espera! _– Pediu ofegante, afastando-me um pouco.

Eu mirei seus olhos com impaciência.

_**Aonde vou, aonde estou, aonde vou, aonde estou**_

_**Aonde vou, aonde estou, você não pode ir**_

_- Esperar o quê? _– Perguntei franzindo o cenho e notei ela hesitar em me dizer sabe-se lá o quê.

_- N-Nada... _– Respondeu, sorrindo constrangida, e eu voltei a beijar seu pescoço seguindo com as mãos afoitas para o botão da calça jeans que ela vestia. _– Não. _– Ela teimou em dizer, segurando minhas mãos.

_- O que foi desta vez? _– Minha voz soou ríspida. Ela era uma menina, por Deus! O que esperava que fizéssemos além do que já fazíamos há algum tempo?

_**Me deixa quieto, me deixa em paz**_

_**Onde a gente se diverte é onde eu quero ficar**_

_- É que... _ – Ela tentou, parecendo uma garotinha indecisa. _– Eu gostaria de saber: por que veio à festa?_

Que porcaria de pergunta era aquela? Bufei, extremamente irritado com a interrupção por um motivo tão banal quanto aquele. Ainda sentia a excitação pulsar entre as minhas pernas, mas me contive o suficiente para respondê-la:

_- Para me divertir._

_**Porque eu só quero brincar com você**_

_**Mas eu só quero ficar com você**_

Era minha impressão ou havia decepção naquelas esferas? Afastei-me o suficiente para olhá-la melhor e somente neste momento observei como ela ficava bonita com aqueles longos cabelos ondulados moldando-lhe o rosto.

Lentamente, eu me aproximei, beijando seus lábios rosados com suavidade. Ela era jovem, apenas uma menina. E eu sabia o quanto aquilo devia ser importante para ela... _Sair com o professor_ lhe trazia status? Eu realmente não sabia por que alguém como Tenten, tão sensual e inteligente, fazia questão de me satisfazer quando eu quisesse.

Provavelmente era o sexo. Eu admitia que aquele corpo escultural era capaz de levar qualquer homem à loucura! E tenho certeza de que eu a fazia gritar de prazer a cada toque, satisfazendo-a como nenhum pirralho conseguiria.

_**Mas eu só quero brincar com você**_

_**Mas eu só quero ficar com você**_

- _Vamos, gracinha. _– Eu pedi, rouco pela nova onda de excitação. _– Eu sei o que você quer. _– Afirmei, sentindo-a estremecer com minha voz sussurrada ao seu ouvido.

Meus lábios envolveram os dela novamente, de forma mais intensa. Segurei aqueles cabelos sedosos entre os dedos enquanto conduzia o ritmo do beijo, voltando a descer minhas mãos por aquele corpo, envolvendo o volume dos seios – ainda revestidos pelo incômodo sutiã – entre os dedos no processo.

Ela gemeu, instigando os meus movimentos ousados.

_- É isso o que quer, não é? _– Questionei uma vez mais, sedento por ouvi-la dizer que era a mim quem desejava.

As pálpebras cerradas pelo prazer abriram-se ao som da minha voz e eu pude vislumbrar um brilho diferente naqueles orbes.

_**Se tu não quer então me deixa em paz**_

_**Se não quiser então me deixa em paz**_

_- Não. _– A voz era fraca, mas eu não tive dúvidas de sua resposta.

Ela se remexeu incomodada e suas mãos me afastaram com gentileza. O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Os braços tentaram esconder a nudez do corpo e as bochechas ganharam uma coloração rosada.

_- Eu quero você. _– Ela expressou e eu sorri, confuso com as atitudes contraditórias ao prazer anterior. _– Mas, não do jeito que pensa._

_- O q... _ – Tentei, mas o dedo fino ergueu-se em riste, pedindo-me para silenciar.

_**Se tu não quer então me deixa em paz**_

_**Então me deixa em paz**_

_- Eu amo você. _– A declaração soou sem hesitação e eu pisquei algumas vezes em resposta. Aquela garota não poderia me amar. Nós só tínhamos uma relação de interesses. Uma relação puramente sexual.

_- Você não sabe o que diz, menina! _– Repreendi como um pai. Que merda, até os papéis haviam se alterado com a porra daquela declaração! _– Você nem me conhece. _– Afirmei, levantando-me e indo até a porta.

_- Você vai me deixar aqui depois do que eu disse? _– O timbre feminino aumentou uma oitava e eu a fitei longamente, sentindo pena de sua imaturidade.

_**Não reclame mais no meu ouvido**_

_**Eu não aguento mais ouvir você falar de mim**_

_- Não temos nada além de sexo. _– Expliquei como se falasse com uma criança. _– Quando pensou que poderíamos ter algo a mais? _

_- Mas... você sempre me aceitou! _– Algumas lágrimas rolavam sobre o rosto delicado e senti um incômodo aperto no peito em piedade. _– Você sempre disse que eu era a melhor!_

Não fui capaz de reprimir um breve riso. Que ingênua!

_- Você era, criança. _– Respondi, aproximando-me alguns passos. _– A melhor no __sexo__._

_**Porque eu só quero brincar com você**_

_**Mas eu só quero ficar com você**_

_- Maldito! _– Ela gritou, batendo-me com os punhos cerrados contra o peito. _– Você me enganou!_

Segurei seus pulsos, encarando-a com seriedade. Eu sempre fui um homem que cumpria minha palavra, sem nunca dever nada a ninguém. Não seria neste momento que deixaria uma pirralha dizer o que bem quisesse.

_- __Você__ se enganou, Tenten. _– Expressei com veemência, desejando que minhas palavras alcançassem a pouca razão daquela menina.

_**Mas eu só quero brincar com você**_

_**Mas eu só quero trepar com você**_

E como se compreendesse a situação, ela assentiu silenciosamente e depois que a soltei caminhou até onde sua blusa estava jogada, recolocando-a de costas para mim.

_- Sabe... _– Começou, voltando aqueles adoráveis âmbar para mim novamente. _– Eu realmente me enganei. _– Ela se aproximou com passos calmos, o suficiente para que eu pudesse observar a luz do quarto refletida naquelas esferas brilhantes pelas recentes lágrimas. _– Pensei que você valesse a pena._

E dizendo isso ela abandonou o quarto, deixando-me sozinho...

É, talvez aquela menina fosse mais madura que eu.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Marcy, espero que você tenha gostado, flor! =)

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

Há, cá estou com mais um capítulo de "Amar é..." *-*

Estou curiosa com a opinião de vocês!

Adorei escrever esse capítulo, porque envolveu muitos relacionamentos complicados, rs.

...Temos...

**Amizade Colorida**

"**Amor" de uma garota jovem a um homem mais velho**

**Interesse sexual de um homem mais velho a uma garota jovem**

**E frustração amorosa/sexual de um homem mais velho quando solteiro**

Haha, e aí?

**O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM?**

**ShikaTen - É a primeira vez que leio/escrevo =O**

**AsuTen - A mesma coisa =O**

Por isso, foi desafiante, rs.

E ESPERO A OPINIÃO SINCERA DE VOCÊS ;)

E... surgiu um novo casal! Há!

**s2 **AsuTsuKaka **s2**

Aliás, alguém reparou que fiz – a pedidos – uma ceninha com a Shizune? Hihi... dá-lhe um foooora no Itachi! Ò.Ó9 - Viva o Kimimaro! õ/

* * *

E, claaaaro, AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO AOS COMENTÁRIOS MARAVILHOSOS QUE RECEBI! *-*

**OBRIGADA A:**

**Tixa69: **_Flooor, bem-vinda! *estende tapete vermelho* rs... Você também gosta de casais diferentes? *-* Oh, que legal! Espero continuar agradando, Tixa! =) Ah, e como assim nunca chegou a postar um Fic por aqui? O.O ... Eu fiquei curiosa! Especialmente quando disse serem Fic's de casais alternativos! =D Você gostou do stripper do Dei-kun? Hihihi... eu tambééém! *olhar malicioso* Haha... E realmente, a Hina parece não ter coragem de abandonar o Sasori. U.Ú ... Mas, e aí? Esse novo triângulo agradou? =O Estou curiosa com a opinião de alguém que curte casais NOVOS! õ/ rs... Obrigada por comentar, flor! ;) Beijo carinhoso..._

**Luciana Fernandes: **_Flor... se despertou a curiosidade, por que não leu? *sniff* Hihi... Ou, por que não comentou? *sniff [2]* Espero vê-la por aqui, ao menos para dizer: "não comentei, porque detesteeeei", rs... ^^' Beijos!_

**Marcy (anjoooo!): **_Maaarcy! *abraça apertado* Linda, você gostou do cap. anterior? Oh, que legal! *chora emocionada* Eu adoro saber que está te agradando, afinal... o Fic é SEU! U.Ú rs... E o que você pede é lei! Haha... Realmente, a música que você havia sugerido caiu como uma luva! O Kabuto pisou na bola mesmo U.Ú ...some e depois retorna como se NADA tivesse acontecido? Ah, me poupe! =P Apesar de achar que o Sasori não é lá um boooom partido. O fato dele ser gostoso não compensa sua possessividade doentia =O E, linda, não esqueci da frase que você propôs, haha... Só não a usei aqui, porque ela é melhor para outro casal! Hoho... surpresas! õ/ Espero que goste deste também, Marcy! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Syd Oosaki (s2): **_Lindaaaa! *aperta* Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz em vê-la por aqui, Syd-flor! Vc sabe que adoro suas histórias e acho-a extremamente talentosa, então... é uma honra! *-* O Kimimaro realmente sofreu no primeiro capítulo Y.Y E doeu em mim o fato de fazer as coisas como podem acontecer realmente... =( Por isso, coloquei novamente este triângulo neste capítulo, apenas para sanar um pouco do que o povo achou, haha. Mas, eu deixo você levar o Kimi para casa sim, flor... (mas não fala para ninguém, tá? rs). Gostou de DeiSaku? Oh, que deeez! Também, Syd, cá entre nós... *cutuca* Quem é que não gostaria dele fazendo um stripper? Haha... *leva tapa*. Realmente, o Kabuto não era lá uma boa opção para a Hina... rs. Mas, o Sasori precisa de uma mudança na alma U.Ú ... Concordo com você! Falta conversa, rs. TsuSasu vem a calhar, flor... Mas, puxa, o Uchiha está prometido para outra, haha. Afinal, o Sasuke realmente precisa aprender a amar. =X Hihi... A Tsunade estará com o Kakashi, como pode ver, mas não espere um mar de rosas... *-* E por que não posso fazer outras insinuações? Hum... rsrs... Idéias! Syd, OBRIGADA por seu comentário! Me animou muito! Espero que este novo cap. agrade! ;) Beijo cheio de saudades! =*_

**De-chan 00': **_Hahaha, flor! Só você mesmo para comentar o âmago do cap. anterior! A Hina realmente estava sendo disputada por dois psicopatas O.O ... hihi, realmente, a Hina gosta do Sasori. Fazer o quê? =O A amizade do Sasori com o Deidara realmente não poderia faltar, certo? =) Fico feliz que mesmo sem abordar muito, tenha ficado claro que é uma amizade forte, rs. Obrigada por comentar sobre isso, flor! Vc sempre é atenta aos detalhes, né? rs. Agoooora, você sabe para quem o Kakashi está prometido! Há! =D E será num triângulo, bem, maduro... Hihi... Claro que não farei um mar de rosas! *-* E espero agradar! A Anko vai aparecer também, mas não pretendo fazer um capítulo sobre ela, flor... Porque, bem, ela está com um cara que não tenho nenhum tiiiiipo de experiência em abordar. Talvez você possa me ajudar se eu lhe der o spoiler, mas tenho receio que você vá capotar, haha. Se quiser saber, só responder, ok? Beijo, De! Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre! =*_

**Artemis In Avalon (AMIGA!): **_Cara... ¬¬ Quando é que você não vai começar um review desesperada? Hahaha, eu adoro seus comentários! São tão... animados! õ/ Sééério que você acha que os personagens estão com suas personalidades reais? Oh, que legal! *-* Espero que este novo capítulo siga o mesmo ritmo! =D Porque, honestamente, não tenho experiência com o Asuma, sabe? Sei lá... Acho que ele não ficou muito certo O.O rs. Me responde com a sinceridade de sempre, hein? rs. Caaaara! *morri* Você acha que acertei a personalidade do Sasori? OMG! *ressuscita* Preciso dizer, pari o Sasori, flor! U.Ú E agora sou a mãe dele... hahaha... Credo! O.O Mas, é fato, foi difícil. O Kabuto reaparecer? Hum... *mão no queixo* Talvez, flor, rs... Vamos ver. Não sei se haverá espaço. =) Ah, o Fic está servindo para libertar os preconceitos? Hihi... a lá nosso TCC? *-* Que legaaal! Nós somos demais! U.Ú Huahauhua... Artemis, eu adoro cada palavra sua! Obrigada, minha amiga, por esse carinho! *abraça apertado* Beijoooos! =*_

**Moon-chan! (**Samantha Moon**): **_Floooor! *corre na direção da Moon em câmera lenta* Ah, eu adoro suas palavras queridas! *abraça* Olha, MUITO OBRIGADA pelo carinho, minha amiga, em enviar comentários para cada capítulo! *-* Vou responder a todos os seus comentários, rs. Sobre KimiShizu... realmente, flor. Foi triste. Y.Y Eu não queria começar logo de cara desse jeito dramático, sabe? rs. Mas, puxa vida, é assim que algumas vezes agimos, não? Sem enxergar onde está o verdadeiro amor. =( Own, e vc se emocionou certamente tanto quanto eu, flor, ao vê-lo ficar sozinho no final, rs. Por isso tentei resgatar esse triângulo neste capítulo para fazer ao menos com que a Shizune possa optar pela pessoa certa U.Ú Haha. Oh, e você acabou por gostar do Kimimaro? *-* Que legal! Sabe que estou com um projeto para KimiHina, não? Hihi, então, espero que saiba que o Kimimaro será assim tbm, rs... Decidido, viril e honrado. U.Ú *suspira* Irresistível, haha. Ok, talvez seja a versão Sasuke com cabelos brancos e olhos claros O.O Huahuahua. Ah, DeiSaku também a agradou? *abraça apetado* Que boooom, Moon! Eu fico feliz! A Sakura não é minha personagem favorita, mas admito que gostei de fazê-la desta forma no Fic, rs. *-* Afinal, o amor é um tanto indescritível, certo? Acontece e ponto, rs. "Conversa de travesseiro" sempre é bom com quem se tem amor! s2 ... Ah, o Sasori possessivo realmente é de "tirar o fôlego" da Hina, haha. Cara, se eu te disser que você é a PRIMEIRA a ENTENDER o que eu disse no fim: "Vou pensar" - Exatamente, Moon! Pensar no quê? A Hina precisa de liberdade! E ele vai "pensar"? O.O ... Me assustou que a maioria das garotas tenha gostado do Sasori, flor... =O E concordo, Moon! Seria óóóótimo (e hilááário) a Hina gritando: INDEPENDÊNCIA OU MORTE! Huahuahua, vc é demais mesmo! Obrigada, flor, por comentar com tanto carinho! Espero tê-la agradado com este cap. tbm! *-* Beijo carinhoso..._

**Annakelly: **_Linda, espero que continue gostando! Obrigada por dizer que gostou! ;) E seja muito bem-vinda! *estende tapete vermelho* Beijo, Anna!_

**Jade Miranda (linda!): **_Floooor! Vc veio! E gostou! *morri* Que legal tê-la por aqui! Ah, eu adoro sua criatividade e a acho super talentosa, então... é uma hoooonra! *-* O Deidara é um estouroooo! Haha... principalmente fazendo stripper! U.Ú /fato. rsrs. O Kimimaro realmente merece uma chance! =D Por isso, tentei dá-la neste novo cap.! A pedidos! =) O Sasori realmente vai aumentar suas contar, Jade! IPTU da Hina! *envia a conta para a casa do Akasuna* Finalmente, alguém (entre poucas) que notou que o Saso não é o homem ideal para a Hyuuga, rs. Adoro o Kabuto! *-* Espero que goste deste capítulo tbm, Jade-flor! Obrigada meeeesmo pelo carinho em comentar! =D Beijo carinhoso..._

**Luka Sai: **_Que boooom que gosta de casais originais, flor! *-* Espero que curta este novo capítulo! ;) O Kimimaro merece uma segunda chance! õ/ Por isso, esse novo capítulo inclui uma cena deste triângulo! rs. Obrigada pelo comentário, Luka-chan! Beijo! =*_

_**OBRIGADA, POVO!**_

_...Espero continuar agradando..._

_Vocês sabem como Sou_

_Aceito_

_**?.Flores ou Pedras.?**_

_**. Reviews .**_


	6. GaaraxKarinxKiba

**Shipper do capítulo: **Gaara/Karin/Kiba.

**Aviso Importante [1]: **Este capítulo é dedicado com especial carinho a uma pessoa que sempre me apoiou em meus projetos e acompanhou minhas histórias, mesmo quando não acreditava em mim mesma.

**Diana-flor**, você é uma mulher brilhante, que irradia um magnetismo natural e aproxima as pessoas. Eu sou grata pela sua vida e por isso desejo de coração, neste seu aniversário, que Deus a abençoe com Paz, Saúde, Amizades, Oportunidades e Amor... muito Amor! Daquele jeito que nos tira do chão, mas mantém a segurança de um lar. :) Eu te adoro, flor. Espero que aproveite esse capítulo de Amar É... feito sob medida para você, linda.

**Aviso [2]: **A música do capítulo é 'O Inferno São os Outros', do Detonautas.

* * *

.

**Amar É...**

_Conhecer o melhor e o pior de alguém._

.

.

Capítulo 5

.

.

_Mas o que pode se esperar de uma pessoa que não pode sonhar?_

_{Charlie Brown Jr. – Be Myself}_

_._

_._

Eu sempre fui observador.

Poderia fingir estar concentrado em um assunto, aparentemente distraído com o que acontecia ao meu redor, mas sempre observava a todos, sem exceção. Nunca menosprezei o mais inofensivo – isso era impossível para alguém tão íntimo do perigo –, e mantive orgulhosamente uma autodefesa quase impenetrável ao passar dos anos. _Quase_.

Se não fosse por _ela_, os estúpidos minutos que passavam não me perturbariam o suficiente para me fazer pensar que talvez, e somente talvez, não estivesse tão observador assim. Se não fosse por tê-la visto nesta festa com aquele minivestido que pouco escondia, subindo as escadas com o egocêntrico Inuzuka, talvez estivesse no meu perfeito juízo agora. Talvez, e somente talvez, não estivesse sentindo uma enorme ânsia de segui-la e marcá-la minha.

Há momentos em que gostaria de nunca tê-la conhecido, mas eles perdem intensidade a cada vez que flagro seu sorriso. A cada vez que ouço sua voz aguda soar irritada, escondendo a essência da garota solitária que conheci profundamente alguns anos atrás, quando começamos o curso de Comércio Exterior. Algumas vezes me pergunto se aquela garota realmente existe... Ou se existiu naqueles ínfimos minutos que passamos juntos.

Seria possível que o brilho solitário de seus olhos vermelhos fosse mera ilusão minha? Tornei-me tão obcecado com a resposta que tudo nela se fez prioridade.

_- Yo, Gaara! – _Movi a cabeça apenas o suficiente para cumprimentar Naruto, sentindo-me ainda um pouco estranho por vê-lo com sua namorada Matsuri, a quem conhecia da cidade onde cresci. _– Você está com uma cara péssima para uma festa, dattebayo._

Não respondi. Ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que não explicaria.

_- Por que não bebe ou dança um pouco? _– A voz de Matsuri era tão suave que ignorei a falta de senso de suas palavras. Eu não costumava beber, já que meu pai era um idiota alcoólatra, e dançar definitivamente era oposto à diversão para mim. Ela pareceu perceber, pela minha falta de expressão, que suas propostas eram nada além de cômicas. _– Oh, você pode... hm... se sentar também._

Não pude evitar sorrir, mesmo que minimamente, da sua tentativa em se corrigir. Sentar era mesmo minha única alternativa, já que em uma festa agitada o que se fazia era propriamente beber, dançar ou transar com alguém. E considerando que a única mulher que queria estava agora transando com outro, não havia muito o que pudesse fazer.

_- Você sabe, Gaara... _– Naruto pousou a mão sobre meu ombro e pressionou, como se quisesse dar mais ênfase às palavras: – _Você já passou por muita coisa para aceitar migalhas._

Eu o encarei, um pouco aturdido pela sua rara perspicácia. Atrás dele, no entanto, _ela _passava entre os corpos suados em direção ao bar. Sozinha.

_- Até mesmo pessoas como nós encontram um porto seguro. _– Essas palavras com certeza não faziam referência a _ela_, mas naquele momento recusei qualquer interpretação que não envolvesse olhos e longos cabelos vermelhos.

_- Obrigado. _– Soltei a palavra sobre o ombro, já me deslocando atrás dela, ciente de que apesar de seu corpo carregar o cheiro de outro... Eu ainda o queria.

.

* * *

.

- _Patético! _– Grunhi andando o mais rápido possível até o bar.

Kiba fora tão, tão patético! O que ele queria após o sexo? Que ficássemos entrelaçados entre os braços um do outro e fizéssemos promessas de amor eterno? Quantas vezes seria preciso ferir seu tolo orgulho masculino até que entendesse que havia apenas uma gostosa química entre nossos corpos?

Nada mais existia. Nada nunca existiria.

Eu conheci o profundo abismo que o amor e a veneração levam. E em meio a tumultuados sentimentos, compreendi da forma mais dolorosa possível que algumas vezes estamos fadados à perda. Àquele opressor sentido de que não há ninguém no mundo para você.

De um jeito tolo, me entreguei à cega paixão com o melhor e o pior de mim. Amei alguém tão intensamente que, em igual proporção, me odiei por amá-lo. E vi, no reflexo de cada espelho, quão idiota fora. Quão infantis, tolos e crédulos haviam sido meus atos para que ele me notasse, para que ele me amasse como o amei. Para que me aceitasse completamente, desde o mais vil dos meus pensamentos até a mais bela das minhas virtudes. Para que seus olhos brilhassem quentes quando me encontrassem, como os meus ao vê-lo.

Eu sei o que o amor traz... Uma fantasia encantadora que esconde no âmago somente dor.

_- Whisky! _– Exigi para o barman e completei antes mesmo que perguntasse: – _Puro!_

Minhas longas unhas batiam contra a madeira polida do balcão e lembrei-me, vagamente, como eram roídas há alguns anos. Lembrei-me do sangue que banhava a carne dos dedos quando as roía e do quanto a dor física era mais tolerável do que a torrente de emoções que me invadia. Lembrei-me da velha Karin, perdida, e sorvendo a bebida empurrei-a de novo garganta abaixo. Ela me queimava por dentro, como o álcool, mas já não entorpecia minha mente como ele.

_- Não foi como imaginou. _– Uma voz rouca, grave e próxima, soou bastante convidativa. Uma voz conhecida, real e encantadora.

_- O sexo foi bom. _– Respondi, virando-me para vê-lo. De todos os malditos dias que o conheci, Sabaku no Gaara nunca esteve tão atraente. Havia um brilho perigoso em seus olhos verde-pálidos e seu rosto severo combinava com os fios vermelhos bagunçados. A camiseta não cobria as tatuagens nos braços e as correntes brilhavam sobre o jeans. Um rebelde. Combinava e muito com a imagem que as pessoas tinham dele, especialmente com os comentários mordazes sobre sua tempestiva personalidade.

_- Não me refiro ao sexo. _– Ele ressaltou e então pediu outra dose para mim. Mantive silêncio, curiosa com suas palavras, observando a suave linha de expressão surgir entre suas ausentes sobrancelhas. – _Refiro-me ao fato de usar o sexo para esquecer seus próprios monstros._

Não consegui respondê-lo, como muitas vezes ocorreu com ele. E como sempre, nesses estranhos momentos em que Gaara parecia ver através de mim, limitei-me a desviar meus olhos para um objeto qualquer. Encará-lo quando estava tão sério, completamente fixado em mim, era desconfortável. Observei o copo entre minhas mãos quase vazio e perdi a vontade de sorver o restante do Whisky. Saco.

_- Não fale como se soubesse. _– Acusei fracamente, já sentindo os efeitos do álcool. _– Ou como se importasse._

Então, virei-me pronta para partir. A festa havia acabado para mim. Kiba fora um idiota completo – e devia estar à minha procura depois de ter colocado as calças. E agora Gaara já começava a ameaçar minha frágil estrutura emocional. Ele, no entanto, estava disposto a me fazer ouvi-lo. Senti sua determinação na maneira como segurou meu braço e fez-me fitá-lo outra vez.

Ainda com o copo em mãos, contive o impulso de simplesmente lançar o líquido sobre seu rosto. Sobre a melancolia, comecei a sentir irritação.

_- O que você quer, Gaara? _– A pergunta soou petulante e ouvi minha própria voz soar aguda, como fazia quando estava próxima de perder o controle. Se não estivesse usando lentes de contato, ajeitaria agora os meus óculos de armação grossa sobre o nariz, apenas para enfatizar minhas sobrancelhas franzidas em desafio.

Ele não recuou. O que, se tratando de Sabaku no Gaara, não era propriamente uma novidade. Ele era destemido.

_- Você, Karin. _– Perdi-me no sentido de suas palavras, mas ele garantiu que as entendesse. _– Eu sempre quis você._

_- Não ouse... _– Comecei incerta e um pouco vulnerável pela confissão repentina. Eu sabia, obviamente, que suas investidas revelavam certo interesse, mas nunca imaginei que ultrapassassem o limite da sensatez. _– Não ouse dizer que me quer quando não me conhece, Gaara! Você não sabe o que está pedindo!_

_- Olhe para mim, Karin. _– Não entendi a urgência de suas palavras quando já o olhava. Meus olhos estavam fitos nele. _– Olhe para mim. _– Eu continuei olhando-o, minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas em confusão. _– O que você vê?_

Desejei cessar a loucura de suas palavras e dizer que simplesmente não via nada interessante. Desejei mentir de maneira suficientemente confiável para me sentir segura da observação minuciosa dele. Então, avaliei a seriedade de sua expressão e hesitei. Notei quão marcantes eram suas olheiras e me questionei há quantos dias ele não tinha uma boa noite de sono. Vi seus lábios suavemente fechados, provavelmente escondendo do mundo valiosos segredos, e me questionei quais momentos ele se sentia impelido a abri-los. Em quais momentos Sabaku no Gaara considerava importante expressar sua opinião?

E foi como numa epifania que percebi não ter lhe dado o crédito merecido pela sua constante aproximação. Ele não se importava em iniciar ou manter diálogo com as pessoas, caminhando discreto em meio à multidão. Uma sombra que poderia ser invisível se não fosse tão ironicamente atraente com sua exótica aparência e postura controlada. Senti-me um pouco vaidosa por capturar sua atenção. Um pouco vaidosa e muito, muito indigna.

Eu não merecia que alguém como ele me quisesse.

.

* * *

.

Dizer que estava nervoso era eufemismo. Eu estava furioso! Se meu orgulho não estivesse em cacos, quebrado sem remorso pela Karin, tenho certeza de que poderia tê-la respondido à altura. Poderia tê-la feito perceber que estava sério quanto ao que sentia.

Eu não sou nenhum puritano. Conheci Karin de um jeito que não era nem próximo da decência. Nós combinávamos um com o outro. Ela era explosiva, irritada e intransigente, mas era também confiável, divertida e inteligente. Saíamos várias vezes juntos, nada realmente íntimo além das transas casuais que tínhamos. Eu aceitei o que ela me oferecia mesmo quando passei a me interessar por mais. Eu queria mais dela. Mais de seu tempo, de sua atenção, de seu carinho. Queria um compromisso, ainda que nunca o tivesse ansiado com ninguém. Não tenho sequer experiência com relacionamentos estáveis. Sou um homem autônomo demais para me permitir ficar preso a uma pessoa.

No entanto, Karin era diferente. Ela me despertava um desejo estranho de tentar viver algo novo. E estava disposto a insistir o quanto fosse necessário para isso. Só era doloroso e irritante que, a cada proposta, ela reagisse tão violentamente e se esquivasse de um jeito difícil de lidar! Quando estávamos juntos, apenas nos curtindo, havia um sentido a mais nisso. Havia algo especial, que não queria desperdiçar com encontros tão raros e descompromissados. E sei, de um jeito instintivo, que ela pode sentir isso também.

Será por isso que evita quaisquer conversas mais sérias? Será que represento certo perigo para sua preciosa segurança pessoal?

Eu não sei. Quando se trata dela, pouco sei. É como se tudo o que conhecesse simplesmente fosse dubitável demais. Como se estivesse em solo desconhecido e pudesse me lançar num precipício sem perceber. E de um jeito humilhante, até mesmo ultrajante, não me importaria se Karin estivesse no fim dele.

Fechei o zíper da calça jeans e olhei para os lençóis desarrumados outra vez. O corpo de Karin era viciante e por vezes apenas imaginá-la entregue a mim já era suficiente para me deixar louco. Eu gostava de cheirá-la, perdendo-me na mistura do perfume cítrico que inutilmente não mascarava sua doçura natural. Em pensar que há alguns minutos a tive como quero, sobre aquela cama que não era nossa, em uma casa que não era nossa, mas definitivamente do nosso jeito. Rude e intenso. Às vezes selvagem e insano.

Posso ter me precipitado em perguntar se ela aceitaria ser minha namorada, mas não me arrependo de esclarecer o que anseio. Talvez não fosse o momento ideal, considerando que estamos numa festa agitada, com uma fila de casais (e grupos) aguardando terminarmos na porta. E talvez devesse considerar que Karin não queira "a porcaria de um namorado", como disse tão enfaticamente antes de sair bufando. Mas, a verdade é que já não suporto vê-la com outros caras. Tira-me do sério imaginá-la tão entregue a outro como era comigo no sexo.

Eu preciso encontrá-la de novo e prometer – ainda que falsamente – que me esforçarei em não propor nada estúpido, como um encontro romântico ou namoro. Eu preciso fazê-la acreditar que posso ser o que ela quer, o que precisa, ainda que isso muitas vezes pareça pouco para mim.

Saí do quarto decidido a isso, empurrando corpos amontoados ao longo do corredor à procura de longos fios vermelhos. Encontrei Hinata com o idiota do namorado e pensei em perguntar se a viu por aí, mas neguei a mim mesmo a raiva que sentia a cada vez que via o quão opressor Sasori era com ela. Quantas vezes desejei simplesmente socar a cara dele? Era realmente um saco respeitar as escolhas das pessoas. Logo à frente, notei que minha irmã Hana dançava com Kotetsu de um jeito muito sacana. Era sorte dela que, sendo o caçula, aprendi cedo que não devia me meter em seus negócios. Caso contrário, deveria dizer a ela que Izumo os estava observando com explícita inveja.

Próximo do bar, cabelos vermelhos me atraíram. Senti a comum excitação me envolver enquanto tentava me aproximar e no processo percebi que Karin não estava sozinha. À sua frente, próximo demais, estava Sabaku no Gaara. Seus estúpidos olhos claros atentos a ela, quase a engolindo, mais intensos do que tantas vezes flagrei. Eu sempre desconfiei que esse cara a quisesse, mas nunca lhe dei crédito porque – até onde sei – Karin não se interessava por ele. Acho que nunca sequer se beijaram também. Isso era até louvável da parte dele, insistir mesmo sem nada conseguir. Sempre havia alguém pior que você, não?

Foram a poucos passos de distância, no entanto, que pude ouvi-lo:

_- Olhe para mim. _ – Contive a risada maldosa ao perceber a expressão confusa da Karin. _– O que você vê?_

Meu primeiro impulso foi o de ridicularizá-lo, mas o silêncio que prosseguiu sua pergunta me alertou que algo sério estava rolando entre os dois. Karin pareceu profundamente perturbada em sua reflexão, como se algo naquelas palavras sem sentido a tivesse atingido. Um senso de proteção me invadiu. A estranha reação de Karin soou como um mau presságio para os meus sentimentos.

_- Eu posso dizer o que vejo, se sua autoimagem for tão importante para você. _– Expressei em tom divertido, amenizando um pouco a sutil ameaça. _– Gaara, você poderia nos dar licença?_

_- Kiba, não temos mais nada para conversar. _– Karin ressaltou, mas mantive minha atenção concentrada na face inexpressiva de Gaara. _– Você está me ouvindo?_

_- Estou, como sempre. _– Respondi em tom duro, virando-me bruscamente para vê-la. Ela queria ficar a sós com esse cara logo depois de termos transado? – _Você é que nunca me escuta, baby._

Karin entrecerrou as pálpebras, do jeito que costuma fazer quando irritada. Então, com um suspiro frustrado, desculpou-se com Gaara e disse que daria "uma chance ao babaca". Já estava satisfeito por sua resolução quando algo mais me surpreendeu.

O certeiro soco que atingiu meu queixo e a crua determinação de Gaara.

.

* * *

.

Foi além do meu controle. Em um momento aguardava a resposta de Karin com fingida paciência, no outro estava furioso com Kiba e sua pública demonstração de intimidade. Eu soube que algo importante havia sido refletido por ela segundos antes da infeliz interrupção. Algo importante o suficiente para fazê-la aceitar ouvir as cansativas explicações de seu amante apaixonado ao invés de responder a minha pergunta.

Algo que provavelmente mudaria tudo o que havia entre nós dois.

.

_**O que seria da tua beleza**_

_**se eu fechasse os meus olhos para você?**_

_._

_- Eu não aceito suas desculpas, Karin. _– Ignorei o fato de Kiba ainda estar jogado sobre o chão e as pessoas que abriram espaço para acompanhar a cena, ansiosas por uma provável briga. _– Nós não terminamos._

_- Gaara, não faça isso. _– Ela pediu, como se lamentasse minhas próximas palavras.

_- Eu realmente quero você, como nunca quis alguém. _– Andei os poucos passos que nos separavam e cerrei as mãos em punhos para não tocá-la sem permissão. Para não causar uma nova reação de fuga. _– Eu conheço você há algum tempo, quando ainda era uma garota crédula no amor. Você costumava sonhar. _– Seu olhar suavizou e uma de suas mãos mexia nervosamente numa mecha de fios vermelhos. _– E levaram alguns anos para que despertasse completamente._

_- Aquela garota não existe mais, Gaara. _– Sua voz trêmula denunciava que as lembranças ainda a perturbavam. Eu queria apagá-las se pudesse.

_- Eu sei. _– Envolvi sua mão na minha e concluí com seriedade: _– Ela não é quem quero._

_._

_**Do que adiantaria essa tua ideologia**_

_**se a tua própria liberdade se transformasse em opressão?**_

_._

_- Você me conhece há anos porque estudamos juntos, mas nunca fomos íntimos ou amigos, Gaara. _– As palavras eram severas, acompanhadas da rejeição ao meu toque sobre ela.

_- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. _– Afirmei impassível. _– Houve uma vez._

_- Uma única vez. _– Ela enfatizou, como se não importasse. _– Um erro._

Engoli em seco, ouvindo as batidas altas da música ecoarem entre as paredes. Eu queria concordar com ela. Queria acreditar tão facilmente que os anos de convívio não eram importantes. Queria rir da situação como algumas pessoas que nos assistiam faziam agora, debochando do que parecia um fora. Eu não podia, contudo. Eu odiava a mentira e nunca suportaria conviver com ela como Karin fazia.

_- Eu vi você naquela noite. _– Declarei, lutando para me manter alheio à presença de Kiba ao seu lado. Ele aguardava terminarmos a conversa com total segurança de que ela o acompanharia depois e o hematoma que se formava em seu maxilar repentinamente me pareceu pequeno demais.

_- O que você viu não é parte de quem sou hoje. _– A explicação soou tão evasiva quanto eram os seus olhos que tentavam não encontrar os meus. Não é verdade. Outra vez Karin optava por viver uma mentira. Decepcionado, limitei-me a responder:

_- Tenho certeza de que a minha opinião sobre isso não importa para você. _

_._

_**Escute o meu silêncio**_

.

Uma expressão de sincero sofrimento cruzou sua face antes que ela a omitisse outra vez. E eu entendi que Karin não mudaria tão cedo. Ela prosseguiria fingindo acreditar não precisar de mais nada além de relações casuais. Mentindo para si mesma todos os dias. Ignorando o fato de que a única coisa em que ela realmente acreditava era que estava sozinha.

Escondendo as mãos nos bolsos, caminhei em direção à saída.

Demorou um pouco para alcançar a entrada da casa. Sem ânimo para dirigir, acendi um cigarro na varanda e apreciei a noite. Apesar da música ainda me alcançar e de algumas pessoas estarem aqui fora também, o clima era melhor do que no interior da festa.

Eu não queria admitir, mas era necessário esquecer Karin. Foi um ato de extrema idiotice procurá-la. E foi ainda mais idiota socar Kiba, que sequer tinha culpa dos meus sentimentos torpes. Fora sorte que ele não tivesse revidado ou causaria ainda mais confusão. Eu não estava disposto a resolver pacificamente nossas diferenças.

_- Gaara... _– Senti meu corpo reagir àquele timbre, mas evitei demonstrá-lo quando me virei para encarar Karin outra vez.

Guardei no silêncio as palavras não ditas para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, satisfeito ao notar que estava desacompanhada.

.

_**Talvez você não tenha percebido**_

_**que eu te quis também**_

_._

_- Você me perguntou o que vejo em você. _– Sem muito hesitar, ela expressou com uma rara franqueza: – _Eu ainda te devo uma resposta._

Virei-me para frente, evitando mirá-la nos olhos porque aparentemente era difícil para nós dois.

_- Quando nos conhecemos, estava frustrada e ferida por ter sido rejeitada pelo Sasuke. _– Lembro da maneira como nos esbarramos quando saía apressada da faculdade. Ela me explicou que estudavam juntos no Ensino Médio e que sempre o amou, desde que o vira pela primeira vez. Eu sequer havia perguntado algo. Foi uma situação estranha. _– Ali, quando vi você, soube que por mais desinteressado que estivesse nunca zombaria dos meus sentimentos ou contaria para outras pessoas. Eu soube que podia confiar em você._

Sua mão pousou em meu ombro, empurrando o suficiente para que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

_- Você é assim. _– Ela falou, como se "assim" resumisse tudo. _– É inteligente, perspicaz e sábio em investir energia somente no que convém. _– Seu sorriso era luminoso e aqueceu um pouco o clima gélido que havia se estabelecido entre nós dois. _– Eu vi você também, Gaara._

Algo em mim rompeu sob aquelas palavras. Algo forte. Inquebrável. Eu soube que por mais que tentasse esquecer Karin, ela ainda estaria em mim.

.

_**Se ao menos eu pudesse te mostrar**_

_**que o inferno são os outros**_

_._

_- Quero que entenda, no entanto... _– Eu soube, de imediato, o que seria dito enfim. – _Você é demais para mim._

Eu entendi o pesado sentido destas palavras e o quão difícil fora para ela assumi-las como verdade. De um jeito irônico, era reconhecido entre nossos amigos que havia certas semelhanças entre a minha personalidade e a de Sasuke.

Karin estava confessando seu medo para mim. Estava dizendo que não poderia ser quebrada outra vez por alguém de características tão próximas ao homem por quem foi apaixonada. Ela não resistiria. Ela ainda lutava para voltar a acreditar que poderia ser amada um dia.

_- Meus sentimentos não são o bastante para você. _– Não foi uma pergunta. Eu interpretei o que ela achou difícil me dizer em palavras.

O que demonstrava sentir por ela não a deixaria segura por enquanto. Seria preciso muito tempo para tal recuperação. E neste tempo, ambos não prometíamos nada.

.

_**Você não quis me escutar**_

_**e o tempo não parou**_

_._

_- Eu sinto muito. _– Suas palavras soaram em um forte expirar.

De um jeito tolo, desejei dizer que não me importaria em viver com ela uma relação casual. Desejei dizer que, como naquela única vez, não me importaria de ser usado para sua cura pessoal.

Não foi meu orgulho que me impediu, no entanto. Foram os longos minutos que passamos ali, na varanda, ao lado um do outro. Desfrutávamos da mesma brisa noturna, dividíamos o mesmo cigarro, partilhávamos a mesma paisagem. Não havia mais o que explicar. Seria tolo acreditar que poderia lidar com uma transa e depois ser ignorado como Kiba. Eu não aceitaria. Eu me apropriaria dela, a marcaria minha, e estaria pisando em seus sentimentos como Sasuke havia feito. Sei que a faria chorar também, e acima do remorso causado por suas lágrimas estaria o prazer em tê-la de qualquer jeito.

.

_**Vou sair pra ver o sol**_

_**Vou mentir e dizer que não sou feliz**_

_**Vou sair pra ver o sol**_

.

Quando Kiba apareceu na porta com uma expressão insegura e convidou-a para uma dança, Karin sorriu para mim. Ela obviamente aceitou o convite e partiu. Fiquei vendo-a se perder entre as pessoas com a mão entrelaçada à dele, sentindo que deveria estar pelo menos infeliz.

Eu não estava.

Voltamos ao que éramos.

Quando observá-la era suficiente.

Terminei outro cigarro e entrei novamente, assumindo a posição em que sempre fora exímio: a de observador. Vi-a dançar com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e as mãos para cima, movendo o corpo de forma sensualizada e distraída. Seus olhos vermelhos ora estavam em Kiba, ora fixavam-se nas luzes coloridas que brilhavam no teto. Ela era linda. E nada mudou, não é?

_- Então você ainda está aqui._ _– _Shikamaru chegou ao meu lado com uma cerveja em mãos. Com seu jeito tediosamente atento, era óbvio que sabia como me sentia.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, ainda observando a expressão maliciosa de Kiba ao envolver a cintura de Karin entre os braços.

_- Aquele idiota fica babando como um cachorro. _– Reclamei.

_- E você não fará nada? _– Shikamaru perguntou tão normalmente quanto se falasse do tempo.

Suspirei. Era como ela queria. Nada diferente. Nada além de sua constante fuga e da minha constante observação.

_- Não é da minha conta._

_._

_**Deixo a porta aberta se quiser voltar**_

_**mas saiba que eu também consigo viver só**_

.

Poucos minutos depois, o rosto de Karin de repente se voltou para os lados como se procurasse algo. Kiba estava alheio demais para perceber, mas entendi o que ela ansiava.

Ela desejava saber se ainda estava ali, observando-a.

Talvez, e somente talvez, algo tivesse mudado enfim.

_- Como foi dar um soco em Kiba? _– Shikamaru perguntou de repente, salientando sutilmente que estava ciente do que acontecia.

Os olhos de Karin me encontraram em meio à multidão, mas logo se desviaram em um estranho constrangimento. Sorri discretamente ao perceber que sim, talvez houvesse uma muda promessa entre nós.

Tentei responder Shikamaru com um entusiasmo contido:

_- Revigorante._

Ele me encarou cuidadosamente e com um discreto sorriso recomendou:

_- Devia socá-lo mais vezes._

É, eu esperava ter outra oportunidade em breve.

_._

_**A solidão quem me ensinou a ser mais forte**_

_**E a qualquer lugar eu vou sem medo**_

.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

E finalmente, FINALMENTE, Amar É foi atualizada!

Agradeçam a Diana-flor, porque a cada oportunidade ela me pedia. :) Fiquei muito feliz por conseguir, desta vez, atendê-la.

.

**E o que acharam deste capítulo?**

.

Eu queria salientar quão difícil é voltar a amar quando somos tão fatalmente feridos. Não é fácil voltar a acreditar que merecemos o amor quando somente quem está à sua volta é que parece encontrar seu par.

.

**Agoooora, deixando a moral do capítulo de lado (rs)...**

Francamente,** a KARIN era muito sortuda **entre dois homens tão interessados nela! (HOHO)

**Kiba por si só já é quenteeee!**

**Mas, o Gaara... MEU DEUS! ***abana*

**Espero que não o tenha deixado todo bobo, porque a intenção NÃO era essa! O que acharam dele, povo? *.***

**Com qual deles ela deveria ficar? Kiba ou Gaara? (HAHA)**

* * *

Quero aproveitar para **AGRADECER** o carinho nos reviews...

**DIKA008** (minha Diana-linda): _Eu fico muito feliz por você curtir tanto a ideia de Amar É. Não é fácil destacar aspectos tão diferentes do amor. Nem sempre amamos a pessoa certa... Nem sempre sabemos amar... Nem sempre sabemos nos permitir ser amados. Essa era a proposta da trama. Por isso optei por casais alternativos, porque misturar personalidades permitia diferentes tipos de relações. :) Bem, espero que curta esse capítulo! Foi estranho escrevê-lo, flor, porque não é propriamente o tipo de situação comum (rs)... Mas, saiba que tive em mente você ao produzi-lo. Tive em mente sua sensibilidade e certas experiências que desejo (e muito) ter transmitido da melhor maneira possível neste quinto capítulo. Só para o seu entendimento. *.* Te adoro muito, flor._

**Tixa69: **_Eu não tenho o que responder para a sua frase, flor: "À quanto tempo que eu estava à espera de algo teu, filha". D: Acho que ainda levou um tempo enoooorme depois dela para que postasse algo. Desculpe por isso. Eu adorei seus apontamentos sobre o triângulo ShikamaruTentenAsuma. Verdade seja dita, há muitas jovens que tentam a sorte em relacionamentos com homens mais velhos que por vezes não as levam a sério. E sobre a amizade colorida... De fato, muitas vezes confunde-se muito com sexo. Ou você ama a pessoa para uma relação séria ou apenas curte o que mais ela pode oferecer. E nem sempre da parte dos envolvidos há equilíbrio claro. E vamos que vamos, porque logo teremos KakaTsu na parada! E o Asuma retornará com tudo, HAHA. Respondendo sua pergunta, linda, yaoi e yuri não teriaaaa... Eu não tenho experiência alguma para fazê-lo. Mas, desde que comecei Amar É, li vários de ambos os gêneros. Talvez tente a sorte, vamos ver ;) Obrigada pelo carinho, viu? Espero contar com você mais uma vez por aqui. Apesar do loooongo tempo. :*_

**Jade-flor: **_Eu fiquei muito feliz em ver que estava acompanhando Amar É! Wow... é muito complicado escrever com casais e triângulos que nunca ousei pensar! HAHA. Então, é mais que especial saber que está curtindo e se envolvendo com os sentimentos desses personagens. Eu concordo com a maioria das suas opiniões... Especialmente sobre o Kimimaro merecer a Shizune (rs). Eu ri alto com seu comentário sobre o Asuma! Eu também não o vejo muito com o um imbecil, mas na realidade a maioria dos homens mais velhos que se envolve com mulheres jovens e não as leva a sério, não pensa que está agindo errado. Não é? Pensa que elas sabem exatamente no que estão se envolvendo. Eu adoro o Shikamaru! Foi especial saber que gostou dele no capítulo! HAHA. Obrigada pelo carinho, minha linda! E quero mais da sua história, viu? Volte para seus fãs, pfv!_

**Artemis In Avalon: **_Cara, se não te conhecesse pessoalmente, diria que você é LOUCAMENTE MARAVILHOSA! Como te conheço, digo que é UMA PESSOA COM NECESSIDADES ESPECIAIS QUE EXPRESSA SEUS COMPORTAMENTOS DE MANEIRA A GERAR NOS INTERLOCUTORES FASCÍNIO (kkkkkk). Enfim, nas duas versões, te adoro! Eu achei engraçado você colocar a frase: "Agora voltando aos meus 23 anos (Buááááá... 23! isso é quase 25! e depois vc sabe como é né..*corre em círculos*...Tá Artemis, para de paranóia!" - Minha amiga, no ano atual, você tem 25 anos! D: MEEEU DEUS, há quanto tempo não atualizava Amar É? *se descabela* Agora o desespero é MEU! Kkkkk. Somos duas loucas, mulher. Eu adorei seu senso crítico e concordo com tudo. Até mesmo com o destaque de que o Asuma ficou muito frio e isso o deixou um tanto OOC. A verdade é que pensei que um homem mais velho, na vida real, que se envolve com uma mulher jovem sem estar realmente interessado em compromisso... geralmente não vê que está errado. E isso o torna naturalmente frio. Afinal, ele só está interessado em sexo. :/ Como era o caso. Coitada da Tenten! MAS, fico feliz por você ter gostado tb do Shikamaru para confortá-la, HOHO. ADORO! Minha linda, obrigada pelo carinho. E SEI que você voltará com fanfictions, afinal... temos um projeto juntas, né? ;) Beijo :*_

**Luci Moon-minha-linda: **_Mesmo que você dissesse que está enviando um review sem tempo de escrever, sem tempo de reler, sem tempo de pensar... Tenho certeza de que viria tão apaixonante quanto foi esse, feito com tanto cuidado e zelo. Isso porque é impossível você ser desatenta com algo. Você é sempre tão sensível às nuances da história, flor. É admirável. Obrigada por ler minhas porcarias. É muito especial contar com você como leitora. E voltando ao seu comentário... (rs) Ri alto com seu empenho em gritar para o Shikamaru se mexer! Verdade! Seja HOMEM! Pare de ficar de lero lero e vai conquistar o que é seu! Afinal, se ele já ama a Tenten, o resto se ajeita! Poxa. A vida não virá às mil maravilhas a cada vez que se decide tentar um relacionamento com alguém. :) E realmente, a Tenten estava mais que disposta a tentar um relacionamento com o Asuma, que sequer a valorizava como pessoa. É triste, mas uma fatal verdade quando as coisas são assim. Ah, e respondendo, minha linda... Sim, o capítulo do Kakashi será BEM HOT! Até porque quero valorizar a comissão de frente da Tsunade, kkkkk. Muito obrigada por todo o carinho, minha linda. Em 2013 quero mais tempo para ler suas histórias e conversar com você. Confesso que janeiro já está corrido... Mas as coisas estão mudando, graças a Deus. Quero que você seja muito feliz neste ano também. Beijo, no coração :*_

**Dê-floooor: **_Eu adoro seu jeito de ver as coisas. E tenho certeza que por aí, na Disney, está fazendo a diferença com essa habilidade! :) Só você mesmo para destacar que o Shikamaru seria promissor somente como uma amizade colorida. Realmente, algumas vezes o amor abnegado, daquela maneira que tudo aceita, não condiz muito com o amor apaixonado. Mais possessivo, mais exigente. Bem, desta vez ainda não trouxe KakaTsu, mas em breve estarão por aqui. ;) E obrigada por se colocar à disposição para me ajudar com a Anko. Quero e ainda escreverei um KakAnko para você, minha flor. Se cuida por aí! Beijo :*_

**Lell-querida: **_Tê-la como leitora nova dessa história é algo muito importante! D: (rs) Você é uma das pessoas que foge do convencional nas suas histórias, portanto, ter a sua apreciação e conquistá-la como leitora em Amar É faz-me muito FELIZ! Eu gostei da sua ideia de fazer as coisas em One e depois concluir fechando. Já tinha isso em mente para o último capítulo, mas darei maior ênfase. Tinha pensado em algo como um epílogo, mas seria muito curto para isso. Obrigada pela sugestão ;) E prometo com isso responder suas perguntas, quando chegar lá. É vergonhoso o tempo que levei para atualizar. Em 2013 espero não pecar tanto com isso. Obrigada mais uma vez por estar aqui... Espero ainda contar contigo. Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Hana-Lis LINDA: **_Minha linda, ler as suas palavras sempre é especial! Eu gosto muito da sua criatividade e maneira de escrever, por isso... contar com suas opiniões em Amar É torna tudo mais emocionante! Eu me dedico em dobro pensando em quem lê. E saber que alguém como você está acompanhando me deixa boba! Aliás, sinto-me PECANDO escrever esse capítulo com o Kiba. Caramba! Você é o máximo com ele, menina! Estou longe de torná-lo tão atraente e selvagem como você o faz. Enfim, fico realmente feliz por saber que curte casais improváveis! Desde o seu ménage com ShinoHinaKiba, sei que é assim! *.* AMO! Obrigada, minha querida, pelo cuidado em expressar suas opiniões. Sempre percebo que você capta as coisas mais centrais, o que realmente quero transmitir. Até fiquei com vontade de reler o que escrevi para conferir se transmitia tudo isso mesmo ou se é a sua sensibilidade que transcende tudo... Acho que é a segunda opção! Kkkk. Adorei a comparação de Kabuto e Sasori como o sujo e o mal lavado (rs). Eram mesmo, não? Eu ri sozinha com sua empolgação com AsuTentenShika. :) Fico realmente emocionada por saber que você gostou! Eu sinceramente sempre penso que pode ser melhor, mas a moral sendo captada é mais do que suficiente! Adoro pensar que minhas histórias contribuem para refletirmos sobre as coisas... E sobre nossas escolhas. Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre, Hana-flor! Você tem um espaço especial no meu coração... Te admiro. Beijo :*_

**Anna Poisonself (FOFA): **_Minha querida, seus comentários me deixaram MUITO CONTENTE! Eu li e reli algumas vezes antes deste novo capítulo. Céus, me perdoe pelo demasiado tempo sem atualizar Amar É. Acabei priorizando outros projetos e no fim essa história ficou pendente por muito tempo. Isso, no entanto, não reduziu em nada o encanto com suas palavras! Obrigada de coração por se importar em escrever suas opiniões! Eu ri sozinha por saber que curtiu, por exemplo, o primeiro capítulo e por mais que a escolha da Shizune fosse meio triste, você entendia perfeitamente porque o Itachi conseguiu capturá-la do Kimimaro! Kkkkk. Eu também entendo! O Itachi é o típico bad boy irresistível! DeiSaku é um casal que já curtia... Conheci uma única Long deles por aqui e me apaixonei. Desde então ficava salvando imagens deles juntos... Não hesitei em colocá-los como um casal por aqui. É especial saber que você também curtiu! Para gostar de uma história com casais improváveis, é preciso uma alta dose de flexibilidade. E você a tem de sobra, linda! Ah, SasoHina foi realmente chocante para mim. Doeu pensar que ela optaria por ficar com alguém que poda sua liberdade... O Kabuto não era de todo bom, mas certamente a faria pelo menos acreditar que estava mais livre do que o Sasori o faz. Você é bastante sensível, né? Sentir pena do Asuma, da Tenten e do Shikamaru... é uma percepção bastante sensível. Cada um faz suas escolhas e sofre com elas. No caso deles, faz os outros também sofrerem. Eu adorei ler seus comentários, flor... E 2012 foi um ano muito cruel para mim. Por isso, não consegui continuar Carpe Diem ou Amar É. Nas poucas vezes que escrevi, produzi Oneshots que em nada interferissem nos projetos. Agora, em 2013, estou de volta à ativa. E Carpe Diem voltará a ser minha menina dos olhos. :) Obrigada pelo carinho!_

**Annaakeelly: **_WOOOW, consegui fazê-la se sensibilizar um pouco com a Tenten, flor? Eu adoro quando os leitores passam a ver os personagens das minhas histórias com olhares diferentes. Isso é tão especial! É isso que me faz querer escrever... Alcançar pessoas e contribuir para novas reflexões. Agora, quanto a Sakura, se não consegui fazê-la mudar de opinião, acredito que a coisa seja mais intensa, não? Kkkkk. Entendo como é ter um personagem que você não gosta e ponto. Obrigada por comentar, lindinha!_

**Nath CR: **_Depois de meses (que vergonha!) continuei, flor. Espero que você ainda esteja por aqui para apreciar. :) Obrigada por comentar._

**Jord73-flor: **_Quando vejo seu nick, vergonha me atinge, linda! Estou devendo tantos comentários para você! ME PERDOE! Eu realmente estive no inferno em 2012. Foi um ano muito difícil. 365 dias de desafios... Alguns não superados ainda, mas certamente menos dolorosos. Eu não mereço nenhuma palavra sua, mas você apareceu por aqui mesmo assim. Você não existe, Jord-flor. Logo voltarei com tudo para ler o fim de Por teu amor e comentar no KimiSaku que postou! Além disso, espero que não tenha desistido de sua DeiSakuIta... *3* Seria o máximo! Obrigada por aparecer... Só sua presença já é muito especial._

**Mitil Tenten: **_WOOOOW, você gostou de DeiSaku? Eu também já tinha visto outras histórias com este casal, flor! Foram justamente por elas que passei a curtir esse casal e chorar por terem tão poucas Fics com ele. Fico feliz por ter curtido os demais capítulos. E peço desculpas por nunca mais ter atualizado... Eu passei por vários problemas. Quase desisti de escrever fanfictions, mas optei por continuar. Postei Oneshots para não ferir nenhum projeto em andamento. Vivi o inferno. Mas, agora estou bem e quero resgatar essas histórias vergonhosamente paradas. E espero poder contar contigo. Ah, e ouvirei suas preces! Em algum momento, farei nova referência à Hinata e ao Sasori. :) Prometo. Obrigada pelo carinho em comentar._

**Hachi-chan 2: **_Eu adoro pessoas sinceras, flor! E gostei de saber que mesmo tendo lido somente um capítulo, desejou comentar sobre ele. :) Obrigada pela consideração. Não se preocupe, Hachi-linda, você e muitas pessoas acharam estranhíssimo colocar o Kabuto como parte do triângulo de Sasori e Hinata (rs). Mas, quis fazê-lo justamente porque o Sasori e a Hinata são mais conhecidos. E porque o Kabuto tem um lado perverso que combinava com o que queria. Eu prometo pensar com carinho em escrever algo com SasoHina... Eu também tenho certa queda por histórias que envolvem homens obcecados por suas mulheres! Kkkkk. Somos duas loucas, flor, não se preocupe! Aliás, acho que você irá curtir minha Long Chijou neste perfil... Sasuke e Hinata. Fica a dica. Aliás, seu nick é por causa de NANA? AMOOOO! Hachi-flor... combina com seu jeito delicado de escrever. Obrigada por comentar! Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Srta. Uzumaki: **_Obrigada, minha linda, por cada elogio! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que essa fanfiction te tirou do tédio (rs)! Uma boa história costuma fazer isso e por mais que não ache essa aqui lááááá muito boa, fico imensamente feliz em saber que você gostou o suficiente para se distrair :) Uma das coisas que me deixou temerosa quando postei Amar É foi justamente sua popularidade. Eu sabia que não seria popular, mas queria contar com alguns leitores dispostos a conhecer coisas novas. Não é sempre que há pessoas flexíveis, que querem conhecer algo diferente. Então, cada pessoa que comenta por aqui é especial para mim. Obrigada, viu? Desculpe a mega demora em atualizar (mais de um ano). Espero voltar à ativa decentemente com meus projetos. Beijo carinhoso, flor!_

**Obrigada, pessoal!**

**Espero atualizar Amar É com mais frequência *facepalm***

**.**

**E aguardo suas**

**FLORES ou PEDRAS**

**-Em Reviews-**


End file.
